


Underground

by Ppushitrealgood



Series: Undercover [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppushitrealgood/pseuds/Ppushitrealgood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Undercover - the D.E.B.S. themed fanfic.<br/>This one involves Beca being the one to go undercover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Two years have passed since Chloe ran away with Beca. They've been almost everywhere since. A few places twice. Their relationship was better than the first time. They were inseparable Beca's still falling more in love as the days go by. Every time she looks at Chloe. Even the pictures that Chloe forced Beca into. Which really did turn out great.

Beca still had her house in a large wooded area outside the city where they first met. And this is where they settle when they aren't overseas exploring. Whenever they were home, Chloe would always meet up with the girls, in secret of course. Apparently running away with a pretty bad ass criminal means you're in the shit for treason. Chloe says it doesn't bother her, but Beca's sure it must be hard for her to not be able to use her own name, even to get into a bar.

Beca sits on the couch, playing the GTA-V game that Amy bought for her at Christmas. Amy was right when she said it would make Beca feel better again. Punching random people in the face and stealing cars wasn't up Beca's alley, but this got out some of the yearning she had for that excitement.

Chloe walks into the living room from the kitchen, holding a mug of coffee. When she sits down next to Beca, the brunette doesn't even notice her. "The girls are coming over for dinner tonight" Chloe says, leaning forward to put her coffee on the table then reaching up to Beca's hair and brushing her fingers through it. The response she got was a grunt and more button mashing. Chloe hates Amy for buying Beca this game, every time Beca plays it, she becomes a gamer nerd who would rather touch a controller than a girl.

Chloe sighs and moves up from the couch Time to seduce my way into her attention. Chloe's leg comes over Beca's lap and she sits down, straddling Beca's thighs and blocking the view of the TV. Beca brought the controller up closer to her and stares up at Chloe. "Did you hear what I said, Beca?"

"Ah... yes" Beca pauses the game and puts the controller down on the arm of the couch "You asked what I want for dinner"

Chloe sighs and slaps the controller off the side of the couch, then looks back at Beca "You're not allowed to play this anymore. You're grounded from XBox"

Beca smirks and moves her hands up Chloe's outer thighs "That's fine. I've got you to play with"

"Uh-uh. You ignored me to shoot at everything in a game. You're not getting any" Chloe's hands move on top of Beca's, stopping Beca's hands before they reach her ass.   
Chloe's attempt at cutting Beca off just made her want to touch Chloe even more "What are you gonna do if I ignore what you just said too?" Beca leans forward to kiss Chloe's neck, opening her mouth slightly to make her next kiss wet on Chloe's skin

Chloe smiles at her successfully getting Beca's attention and puts her hand up on Beca's chest, shoving her back into the couch "Back to what I was talking about, the girls are coming over for dinner tonight"

"Wha... really? You're gonna cockblock us both?"   
Chloe's smile turns into a smirk as she leans down, kissing Beca's lips quickly and moving her leg over Beca's lap to sit back down next to the brunette. "I never claimed to be turned on, Becs. So I'm only cockblocking you. Besides, you were the one who ignored me"

Beca huffs and looks down at Chloe's leg next to her, Beca slides her leg across Chloe's thigh and brings it up between Chloe's legs, making the girl squeak and jump further back into the couch. Beca turns her head to look up at Chloe and smirks, rubbing the side of her hand between Chloe's leg "You wanna bet on that?"

"Mm. I have a lot more self control than you, Becs." Chloe's hand moves to grab Beca's wrist, pushing it away and standing up off the couch. Chloe watches Beca's face as she starts walking backwards away from the couch "You're just mad because I can get away with these things"

"Oh you are so not getting away with that" As soon as Beca shifts forward on the couch to stand up, Chloe takes off running. Beca wasn't far behind, chasing her squealing girlfriend through the house.

===

Sometimes Beca can't stop herself staring at Chloe, the way she gets so excited when she's on a tangent about something, her smile when she's listening to people. Beca was in that trance right now as she watches Chloe talking to Aubrey from across the table. Beca's had two years not leaving this girl's side and she still feels like a table is too much distance between them.

Amy shoving Beca's arm pulls her out of the trance and causes her to look away from her girlfriend. "Do you know a Vanessa Chapman?"

Beca looks at Amy with a furrowed brow and starts tapping her fingers on her leg nervously "Yeah. Why are you asking? I haven't talked to her in years if you're thinking that"

"Well it's just... her and that Phillip Cochrane guy have sort of started a dick comparing war and keep trying to out-do each other. Bumper thought it might be a good idea to ask you if you had any information we could use"

"I'm not having this conversation" Beca looks back at her girlfriend, and Aubrey, both of them were listening in on her and Amy's conversation.

"Well it's not as if I wanted to ask, but we have nothing to go on here and you used to date her, so Bumper fig-"

"I said I'm not having this conversation Amy. My dating Chloe doesn't mean that you get to put me in this position of snitching" Beca looks down at her plate and lets out a slow breath.

"Amy, we don't have to use Beca for information. We're getting it" Aubrey says, staring across the table at a nervous Amy.

"That isn't true though, Aubrey. We've got shit all because they're so under the radar all the time, we can't get close enough. Bumper knows Chloe's dating Beca, and Beca knows Vanessa"

Beca looks up again, staring at Chloe, using the blue eyes to bring her back down to a state of calmness.

Amy turns to face Beca "Look, shorty. Bumper is the director of the academy now and he's been talking around and he's ready to cut a deal where you and Chloe can both be let off all the crimes if you just give us a hand"

Beca stands up, sending the chair falling backwards. Beca has to take a second not to say anything rash "I told you no. We don't need your fucking deals" Beca looks back at Amy "You guys were great about letting Chloe leave with me, and I thank you all for that. But don't think for one second I'm going to let you come to our house and use your position of controlling the legal bullshit to make me turn my back on the friends I made"

Chloe watches Beca clench her jaw when she finishes speaking and stands up and move around the table to grab Beca's hand and pull her away into the kitchen.  
  
"What went well" Amy says, looking from Aubrey to Stacie, who was sitting silently at the end of the table.

"Why did you do that?" Aubrey says, throwing a scrunched up napkin at Amy.

"Because we need her. Beca's the way in. And you guys know it would be so much easier if she did help. Besides, I thought after two years of being with Chloe, she'd be less inclined to be defensive about that crime world" Amy shrugs and looks over at the kitchen where Chloe's whispering to Beca.

Chloe brings her hand up to the side of Beca's head "You don't need to get mad about this babe, she was just asking. You don't have to do anything" Beca nods against her hand and Chloe moves forward, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck "You aren't allowed to get angry tonight anyway. I forbid it"

Beca huffs against Chloe's shoulder and breathes in the smell of Chloe, relaxing against her girlfriend's body "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here"

"You would have probably thrown a chair at Amy"

"Oh, right. I would have. And I still kinda want to" Beca frowns when Chloe moves backwards slightly to look at her. "Sorry, I just.." Chloe leans in and places a kiss on Beca's lips, then moves away again "Yeah..fading a little" Chloe smiles at her and moves in again, lingering on Beca's lips for a few moments this time before moving back. "You're a magician you know"

"I just know what it takes to bring you back down. A few kisses" Chloe slides her arms off Beca's shoulders and smack her hands on Beca's cheeks "Now lets go play nice this time" Chloe laughs softly when Beca groans.

Amy didn't bring up the fact that they needed Beca's help again, Chloe gave her a warning look, and for some reason that was scarier than having Beca give her any kind of threat.

After the girls leave and Beca was watching Chloe getting changed into her PJs, her mind starts overthinking things. Chloe did express her worries that one day they'd be caught, and they have had a few close calls when they were in the UK. And in Canada, also in Australia. Beca was one of those well known criminals, and it was expected that people would spot her and follow, so if she was off those lists.. it could mean that Chloe could go be outside and have real fun and freedom with her, and with her friends.   
"Chloe.. do you think I should help your friends?" Beca looks into Chloe's eyes when she spins to look back at her

"Why are you asking? I thought you were pretty set on the answer being no" Chloe moves over to the bed, crawling in beside Beca and staring over at her.

Beca stares into the blankets over herself "I don't know anymore. I want you to be able to have the freedom that you deserve, and we get followed nearly every time we go anywhere. I know it's hard for you to hide"

"It isn't hard to hide, Becs. Sure, I want to go to the Eiffel tower again without having to run away and hide for a while, but when I'm with you, it doesn't matter what we do" Chloe reaches up to play with Beca's t-shirt sleeve. "I'm going to support you in whatever you decide to do, but don't do this if you don't want to"

Beca turns her head to look at Chloe, feeling her heart jump when Chloe looks back at her, something that Beca's become used to feeling whenever they're so close and look into each other. If she helps the D.E.B.S., she's going back on everything she grew up with, but she gets to walk with her girlfriend and kiss her any time she wants to without the fear of being watched. If she doesn't help, things stay exactly the same. And she hates the idea of an agent getting to Chloe if Beca isn't with her.

"What are you thinking?" Chloe smiles softly, seeing the wheels ticking over in Beca's eyes.

"I'm going to do it"

"Are you sure about this, Becs? You're going to be helping the good guys"

Beca smiles and leans in closer to Chloe's face "Yeah well, I did fall in love with a good guy"

"And the whole world knows it by now" Chloe meets Beca halfway, bringing their lips together and moving her hand to the side of Beca's neck, pulling her girlfriend on top of her.

===

The lengths that Beca goes to for Chloe can get pretty ridiculous sometimes. She's standing in front of Amy who is holding up verious types of pen weapons and phones and stuff, talking about what they can do and how to use them in battle. Beca was somehow talked into actually going into the field to find out what Vanessa and Phillip were doing, it was going to be tough for her, going back into that life and walking out of it again to give out all the information. Beca was already feeling her conscience gnawing at her.   
Chloe was watching Beca, seeing the battle inside of Beca starting. Chloe can't even go in with her, they have to avoid each other for as long as Beca takes. Chloe can't exactly walk into this bar with Beca and expect everyone not to open fire on her, since she's an ex-agent and all. But what's going to happen to Beca when she walks in? Beca left that world behind to be with an ex-agent. Chloe starts chewing at her lip nervously, watching Beca taking a gun and glance up at her. Chloe tries to force a smile, but she can see Beca looking right through it.

It takes a second for Beca to see Chloe freaking out in her mind, and looks at Amy "Thanks for all this dude, but really, I just need a gun and the phone. You have all the tracking and hacking crap you need with the phone anyway"

"Yeah, but these pens shoot poison darts, Beca"

Beca rolls her eyes and walks away from Amy, moving to stand in front of Chloe and shoving the gun into the back of her pants. "I'm going to be fine, Chloe. Don't kick your brain around worrying about me being out there. I'm coming back to you, I promise"

"I'm not worried about that, Beca" Chloe takes a deep breath "I'm worried that you're going to get killed just walking in there"

"Oh. Pff. I avoided you guys shooting at me since I was like..12. I'm pretty sure I can handle a bunch of untrained criminals shooting at me" Beca sees the frown getting worse on Chloe's face and regrets her attempt at making the conversation lighter "I'm not going to get shot at. Even though I ran away with you, I never turned my back on them, I never talked... until now"

"I don't want you to do this anymore, Beca" Chloe feels the tightening in her heart, dreading the sight of seeing Beca walking out the door and not coming back.

Beca brings her hands up to Chloe's shoulders and squeezes "Listen to me Chloe. I'm going to walk out of here, I'm going to get everything that these idiots need, and then we're going to use our real passports to fly anywhere you want to, then we're going to stand in the middle of an airport and I'm going to kiss you so much that you'll have to take me into the bathrooms and let me have my way with you"

Chloe laughs through the sting of her tears and nods at Beca, moving forward to kiss Beca, making sure that it gets to the right amount of passion to make Beca feel it for a while. When they finally break apart, Chloe has to hold her breath.

"I love you, Chloe. I'll call you as soon as I get the chance"

"Don't make it too obvious Beca, you don't know who will be around. And don't ask too many questions too fast. Don't kill anyone unless you have to. And don't-"

"Chloe. I got this. I'm not gonna get hurt"

Chloe lets go of Beca's wrists, which she didn't even realize she grabbed. "I love you Beca". Chloe has to stop herself from chasing Beca out the door when it clicks shut. Amy's words fly right over her head as she stares at the handle.   
Amy moves over to the laptop and starts up the tracking system, Beca's signal still in the building. Amy waits long enough for it to start moving out of the building. Successfully tracking Beca. Amy looks up at Chloe "We're online" Chloe ignores her, so she looks back down at the dot on the map.

===

As Beca gets out of her car, staring up at the bar, she starts feeling nervous for the first time. Get a hold on yourself Mitchell. This is gonna be easy. Beca shuts her car door and swallows hard. Chloe's made me so damn soft. I'm in GTA right now. I'm a bad ass who can't die. Lets do this. Beca had spent the whole drive over listening to every rock song that she could to prepare herself. As she walks up towards the bar, she notices a few people outside smoking look at her, all of them being stunned just at the sight. Yeah bitches. I'm back. Beca starts feeling like a rock star as she walks right by the bouncers.

The music in the bar was loud, but she could still hear the conversations as she passees groups of people. She even hears her name a few times as she makes her way towards her old section. Beca smirks as she spots Vanessa in her old section and walks up to the spot, the VIP bouncer doesn't know how to react other than to just let her go by and stare.

"Ness."

Vanessa looks up at Beca and leans back against the back of the booth "Jesus fucking christ. It's Bitchell"

"You know I always hated that nickname, Vag-man" Beca smiles as Vanessa moves around the booth and hugs her. They were always friends, even while they dated. Which was a stupid plan, but they tried it anyway.

"Ditto. What are you doing here? I thought you were dating that ginger cop"

"Things didn't work out there. So I figured I'd...resurface and see what's going on. I miss it"

"Dude. That sucks that you broke up and all, but holy shit at you coming back. I think everyone's still talking about you wiping out that entire security firm, and the agents that were in them" Vanessa couldn't notice the hitching of Beca's breath when she was reminded of taking out agents. She hadn't thought about that in a long ass time. A flash of worry springs into her mind that this might be a trap for all three of them, after a few moments of being stuck in deep thoughts, she finally saw that Vanessa’s lips have been moving, who knows for how long. "-should help me out. We can work together like old times"

"I was never one for working well with others. You did things a lot more differently than I did" Beca tries not to be too obvious that she was hardly listening, she was trying to figure out if this could be a trap, and if it was, Chloe could be taken at any time, she could be in custody right now. Surely Aubrey wouldn’t let that happen.

"Yeah well. We've always been different kinds of criminals. I was more into the giant trading of money and weapons and the thrill of blowing shit up. You were always sneaking into places and breaking safes and shit. It was too boring for me. But since you've been gone, everything has sort of stepped up. It's mostly about joining sides and trying not to be taken down by those assholes"

"What assholes? I didn't realize there was such a big turf war going on" Beca watches as Vanessa slides back into the booth and taps the chair. Beca takes a second of hesitation before sitting down next to her.

"The Cochranes are shitting over everything. They came here like 6 months after you were rumoured to leave. He hit up a bank in town to see if you'd resurface and you never did. Ever since then, he's been trying to take my guys out to get in on my trades. So we've been making it a point to take his guys out as well. You want a beer?"

"Yeah. Beer's good." Beca leans forward and rests her forearms on the table "So why not just blow his dumb ass away?"

"You think it's that easy? Going into hiding is kind of our thing, you should know that"

"True... but I was always able to find people" Beca looks down at the table when someone puts a beer in front of her. Fast service as always. Beca looks back at Vanessa when she starts talking again

"Which is exactly why I'm glad to see you. Help me find him and take him down"

"Getting involved in gang wars isn't exactly my thing"

"But getting involved with agents is?" Vanessa smiles at Beca and takes a drink of her beer.

"Touché" Beca nods and looks down at her beer again. "If I help you with this. I want territory that isn't going to be under any kind of attack from your people"

"I wouldn't attack your people ever, Beca. You can have whatever you want" Vanessa leans closer to Beca, making Beca's body grow tense. "Anything"

"Then I better get to work" Beca turns her head to Vanessa, sliding away out of the booth before she tries to flirt harder. "I'll find you"

"You always could" Vanessa says, staring at Beca as she turns away and walks off.

Beca sighs as she gets out of the bar and walks to her car. When she gets in, she takes her phone out of her pocket and stares down at it "Ah... if this thing is on, I just got to step two" Beca stares at it for a few seconds and decides to put it back into her pocket. She has no idea if she was actually supposed to call anyone or not.

Beca reaches over to her glovebox and pulls it open, reaching further back and unlocking a secret compartment, taking out her old phone, with a charger wrapped around it. Beca plugs the charger into her car and starts the engine to charge it and turn it on. Beca looks up out the window when she sees Vanessa with a few guys walking out and heading in the direction away from her.

When the phone starts up, Beca swipes through her old contacts and settles on Jesse. She smiles to herself and dials the number, but it doesn't ring through. Damn it. He must have got rid of the number. As she scrolls through her contacts, she stops on Cynthia and shrugs, but before she can dial, she gets a call from an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Beca? Why are you calling me from this number?" It was Jesse. Beca smiles and leans her head back against the seat

"Dude. I can't even tell you, but everything is fine. I'm just trying to find a guy"

"Who are you trying to find? Where's Chloe?"

"She's at home... I need to find Phillip Cochrane"

"What the hell do you need him for? Beca. Don't do this to your relationship"

"Jesse." Beca sighs and slaps her palm against her forehead "Fine. I'm saying this with complete embarrassment. But I'm helping Chloe's friends with something"

"Wow. I never thought in a million years that you'd be so..."

"Snitchy? Horrible? Going back on everything that my parents built?"

"I was gonna say in love and whipped. But all of those as well. I've heard a lot about this territory war over there, Beca. You shouldn't be getting involved"

"Will you help me or not, dude?"

Beca hears the sigh from Jesse and waits for him to answer "Okay. I'll send you everything that I can. But seriously dude, getting in the middle of this is going to be hard"

"I've already met with Ness, so I'm good on that side. I just need to think of a way to find Phil and hopefully kill the hell out of him"

"Still hanging onto that grudge, huh?"

"Hey. He called me the worst thief of the century. Everyone knows I'm the best"

Jesse laughs on the other line "Exactly Beca. Everyone knows you're the best, you gotta let it go"

"I'll let it go when I sneak into his place and hold a gun to his head and say 'surprise bitch'"

"You're weird. Don't do that"

"Just send me the details, Jesse. I have to get on this. Also, do you remember that scrambling phone app thingy that you made when those feds were trying to tap my phone?"

“Yeah, you want me to send it to you?”   
“Please do”

“Okay, just give me a bit and I’ll get on it”

When they hang up, it takes Jesse a few minutes to send the email and app to Beca. She sends the app through to her D.E.B.S. phone first then flips through all the sightings and offences in the email. The location was right at the bottom of the email Typical. Beca knocks her car into drive and takes off.

===

It didn't take long for Beca to work her way into the mansion that Phillip was in. The guards were scattered all over the place, and Beca was having way too much fun skipping around them all without being noticed. Beca had gone around the house twice now just for practice. When she makes her way into the bedroom, it was empty. Now we wait.

After about 20 minutes, she hears footsteps coming into the room. Beca quickly moves behind the door as it opens. Only one person walks into the room, it was Phillip. Beca pushes on the back of the door and closes it, causing Phillip to turn around and step backwards quickly, tripping over his own feet and ending up on his ass. Beca laughs and moves over to him, holding out her hand "Good to see you're still quick on your feet"

Phillip takes her hand and stands up with her help "Good to see you're still tiny. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to surprise you" Beca crosses her arms over her chest and stares up at the taller guy "I heard there was a blood bath going on"

"Yeah. One that you aren't invited to, we don't need a sneak"

"Not even a sneak that just got into your bedroom without being spotted?"

"As handy as that is, Beca. I don't trust your ass. I know you have ties with Chapman. Now kindly get the hell out of here before I call my guys in"

"Then I'm gonna have to try a different approach. If you don't back the fuck up and leave, I'm gonna have to take you down"

"If you take me down, Mitchell. I'm taking you with me" Phillip moves closer to Beca while they stare each other down. As soon as Beca twitches, he swings a fist towards her. Beca ducks out of the way of the oncoming fist, grabbing the gun from her back and kicks out the back of his knee, then whacks the back of his head with the butt of the gun. Time to get out of here.

===

Beca escaped without a problem and made her way back across town. She finds herself stopping outside of the old warehouse they used to work out of. It was still owned by her, only now it seems unfamiliar to her. Like it's somehow sad for her to be back here. Beca makes her way to the door and fiddles with her keys to unlock it.

As Beca makes her way up the stairs and through the cleared out offices, when she reaches her old bedroom, it was cleared out. She walks into the room further, smiling to herself when she remembers her and Chloe in here.

"Thought you'd end up back here" A voice says from behind Beca, making the brunette spin around and take her gun out. When she sees it was Vanessa, Beca lowers her gun.

"Dude. You scared the crap out of me" Beca reaches behind her back to tuck the gun back into her pants. Staring up at Vanessa leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

Beca sighs and looks around the empty room "I figured I should return to my old haunt. I sort of gave the house to Chloe"

"You gave your house to Chloe? Are you nuts?"

"I'm not nuts. I'm rich. I can get any place I want"

Vanessa shakes her head in disappointment and waves her finger around "And you'd rather come back to this?"

"I just wanted to see it again. You never answered why you were here" Beca crosses her arms over her chest and stares at Vanessa.

"I have a little job for you. How are you with safes these days?"

"I'll always be amazing. I mean, have you ever met me? That was kinda my thing"

Vanessa rolls her eyes and reaches to her back pocket, taking out a folded up piece of paper. "This is the address and apartment. I need you to get me something from the safe"

Beca walks across the room and takes the paper, unfolding it and reading the address. "And what am I getting out of the safe for you?"

Vanessa grins at Beca "Everything. There's going to be blueprints, notebooks and cash. I need it all"

"And when are you expecting all of this?"

"Within a week. Take your time to scope out the place and do whatever you need to do" Vanessa pushes herself off the door frame and holds her phone out to Beca "Put your number in here so I can call your sneaky ass"

Beca nods and takes the phone to tap in her number. When she gives it back, Vanessa looks back at her with a smirk and walks away. Beca sighs as soon as Vanessa's gone. "Well this should be fun"

Beca finishes her memories tour of the warehouse, and ends up back in the car and driving to a motel for the night. She wasn't about to spend the night on the floor of an empty, huge bedroom. When Beca lays down on the bed, she dials Chloe. The redhead answers almost immediately. "Oh my god, I miss you so much"

"I miss you too, Chloe. Were you a total wreck when I left?"

"Pff. No... Maybe a little. I hate being away from you, and we aren't even past the first night"

Beca can hear the sadness in Chloe's voice. "I wish I could just go over there and sleep with you"

"Me too, Becs. I hate this"

"What are you wearing?"

Chloe falls silent on the other end of the line, making Beca smirk. "Beca. I'm dying of loneliness and all you're thinking about is being dirty?"

"No.. but being sad won't make you feel any better"

"Well duh. That's why it's called sadness. Because it's sad. And I'm wearing nothing"

Beca's smile fades when the cogs start turning in her head, the only image in her mind right now is a naked Chloe, which made it impossible for her to think of talking.

"Just kidding. I'm wearing my bunny pyjamas"

"Oh...dude. I hate you so much" Beca lets out a deep breath, listening to Chloe chuckling on the other line.

"Sorry Becs. If it makes you feel better, you could definitely get me out of my pyjamas... if you were here"

"You're killing me here. Now I'm sad"

"Good. Now I can mock you for being sad this time. What are you wearing? You're sooo hot"

"You're horrible at phone sex, Chlo"

"I'm great at phone sex. But not when I can't stop worrying about you out there"

Beca sits up on the bed and shuffles up to lean against the headboard. "Chloe, you don't have to worry about me. I'm made for this"

"No.. you're made for being a criminal, and it.. I just don't.."

"You don't want me to leave you for my old life?"

"I know. I'm horrible for not trusting you with this"

"You're not horrible, Chloe. You can trust me with this, and I'll prove it to you when I finish this and we're making out in celebration"

"I know"

Beca can hear it in Chloe's soft voice that she wasn't convinced. She starts playing with the blanket underneath her, staring down at it.

"I wish we were back in Iceland"

"Me too. You looked so hot in that country"

"Beca. We're not having phone sex"

"I'm not allowed to compliment my girlfriend?"

"You're allowed to compliment me, but not with ulterior motives"

"I’ve got a better one. You're hot in every country, Chloe. But you're the hottest down under"

"Oh my god Becs. You so did not just say that"  
  
Beca laughs at herself "Yeah. I did. I can tell that you're impressed. I bet your pants just flew off"

"You're the biggest dork in the world. I love you"

"I love you too. But back to the pants flying off"

"I'm going to sleep now Beca"

Beca sighs loudly, smiling when Chloe laughs softly. "Okay. Go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Goodnight Babe"

"Night"

Beca takes her phone away from the side of her head and looks down at it as the call ends. "Harder than I thought it would be" Beca shuts off the screen and looks around the motel room. The first night away from Chloe in about two years.

===

The night was hellish for Chloe. She tossed and turned so much she hardly got any sleep. Then every time she did sleep, she just had these annoyingly bad dreams about Beca getting hurt, or just leaving her.

Chloe gets up and walks out of her room to make her way down to the kitchen where there was yelling. Stacie was arguing with Amy about how much you should cook bacon. Chloe sees Aubrey sitting at the table reading the newspaper from the agency, so she sits down next to the blonde. "Any good news?"

"Yeah. A few squads have banded together to go on this anti-terrorism mission. Apparently it's been going really well" Aubrey says, not looking up from the pages, even though Stacie and Amy were getting more heated in their debate.

Chloe rests her arms on the table in front of her and leans forward, resting her head on her arm and staring up to Aubrey "What are we doing today?"

Aubrey's eyes find their way over to Chloe's "We're tracking your girlfriend. So nothing"

"But I can't sit here while she's out there possibly getting shot at. I need to do something" Chloe groans and turns her head, dropping her forehead against the table. "I need her here"

"I know Chloe" Aubrey reaches over to stroke Chloe's hair "Lets go for a run or something. Obviously these two idiots are going to be spending the day fighting about important life topics"

"I miss the running trail I have at home" Chloe sighs and reluctantly gets up from the table. "I'll go change"

Aubrey watches Chloe leaving the kitchen and stands up, staring at the two arguing girls as she makes her way over. Aubrey slaps both of their arms "Can you two shut the hell up? Chloe's sad and you two are fighting about bacon"

"Your girlfriend thinks bacon shouldn't be crispy. There's something mentally wrong with her" Amy says, shoving Stacie's shoulder.

"Yeah well. Some people don't like crispy bacon, okay? It's too oily" Stacie shoves Amy's shoulder back, then Aubrey steps between them, forcing both of the girls to step back

"If you two don't shut up. I swear you'll regret it" Aubrey was pointedly staring at Stacie.

Amy moves behind Aubrey's back when she's staring at Stacie and does a victory dance in silence, smiling at Stacie's glare. Amy dances her way out of the room.

Aubrey reaches up to put her hand on Stacie's cheek, turning the brunette's gaze to her "We need to do something about Chloe. We can't let her keep over-thinking everything"

"How are we going to stop that from happening? Chloe's like a whirlwind"

"I know. So we have to be hurricanes of distractions. I'm going to take her running, so while we're gone, you need to think of some activities for us to do. A lot of activities. Who knows how long Beca's going to be playing evil"

"This is such a hard task. Have you ever tried to think of something to do in your home town? It's hard" Stacie sighs when she sees Aubrey's disapproval face. She brings her hands up to Aubrey's sides "I'll look for every activity available, I promise"

"Thanks Stace" Aubrey turns when she hears the footsteps of Chloe coming into the kitchen.

"Ready to go" Chloe says, ignoring that the two girls left in the kitchen were in a lovey embrace.

Aubrey turns back to Stacie "We'll be back soon" Then she leans forward, kissing Stacie's cheek before moving towards Chloe "Lets get out of here then!"

As soon as Aubrey shut the front door when they got outside, Chloe turns to her "Why did you only kiss Stacie's cheek? Are you two okay?"

"Oh. We're fine. It's just that.. every time I kiss her on the lips, she tends to get a little too into it and it makes for a really awkward situation when we're in public. And it makes leaving the house way too difficult"

"Ugh. I know what you mean. Beca does that to me all the time. Why did we have to date such horndogs?"

"I have no idea. Luck?"

Chloe laughs when they start jogging side by side. This isn't so bad. She's made it past night one without Beca, and she isn't pulling her hair out. She's going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Beca has been sitting outside the building she's supposed to find this safe in for a few hours, watching the movements around the building. It ended up not being an apartment building at all, but an office building for a bank. Makes sense to Beca why she was there to get blueprints. Vanessa must be planning to hit a bank.

\--

Chloe and Aubrey were laughing together as they entered the living room after their run. The living room had been turned into spy central, with four of Amy's laptops being set up along the dining table. Chloe makes her way through the living room, seeing Stacie approaching Aubrey like she's about to pounce. When Chloe returns with two bottles of water, Aubrey and Stacie have disappeared.

Amy turns around from the table and holds her hand out for one of the waters "They went to get it on"

Chloe walks towards Amy and hands her one of the bottles, staring over at the screen where there was a light on a map. "Is that where Beca is?"

"Yeah. She's been sitting there all morning. Either she's left the phone somewhere, or she's fallen asleep"

"Can't you listen in on where-ever she left it?" Chloe pulls out a chair from the table and sits down next to Amy.

As Amy opens her mouth, the screen on the second laptop starts flashing "Oh. Looks like someone's calling Beca" Amy pushes a button on the keyboard.  
  
\--

Beca reaches into her pocket for the phone and sees a random number calling. "Hello?"   
"What's up, Little Bitchell?"

"Ugh. Van. I'm outside that so called apartment building. I don't know why you didn't just say it was the city bank office"

"Why do I have to take all the surprise out of it? How's the stakeout going, anyway?"

"Boring as hell. Just a lot of suits coming in and out"

"I'd offer to keep you company.. But then we'd just get distracted like old times"

Beca's eyes stay on the entrance of the building when she tries to think of a nice way to reject this girl, the silence must have tipped Vanessa off.   
  
"You know you shouldn't stay so hung up on this ex of yours. If you want to get over someone, you should get under someone else"

"Thanks for the tasteful advice, Ness, but I am so not here for that right now"

"Okay, but just remember that the offer is always on the table. I'll talk to you later Bitchell"

"Stop calling me that" Beca hears some laughing and then the phone hanging up and she rolls her eyes. Settling back into the seat and watching the entrance to this bank building again. This was a lot more fun with a team.

\--

Amy's head slowly turns to Chloe, the redhead's body language changed completely near the end of that phone call. "So Beca's watching a bank. At least we have some information"

Chloe glares into the laptop screen and gets up from the chair, slamming the water bottle down onto the table before walking away from Amy.

"I would hate to be on the receiving end of that" Amy mumbles to herself, switching windows on the third laptop to continue watching the show of her people - Neighbours.

Chloe decides against calling Beca. The rational side of her winning in her mind battle. Instead, she waits for Aubrey and Stacie to be done in the shower to have one of her own. The shower doesn't do much to deter her jealousy, she needs to speak to Beca. When Chloe finishes getting dressed in the bathroom, she pulls the door open to see Aubrey standing on the other side waiting for her.

"Amy showed us the conversation" Aubrey says, getting a sigh in return. "It's not that bad, Chloe. You don't have to be pissed"

"I'm not pissed. I'm.. Agitated. Really agitated." Chloe pushes past Aubrey and heads to her old bedroom.  
  
Aubrey follows behind Chloe "There's no need to be agitated"

"Isn't there?" Chloe stops at her door, turning around to face Aubrey again "Because they had something before, and this hobag is all up in the crime world, a world that Beca probably misses like crazy. What if she sees this as her chance to-"  
  
"Chloe. Shut up. You know Beca would never even think about thinking of leaving you. She loves you. This ..hobag isn't even a blip in her radar" Aubrey brings her hands forward to hold Chloe's. "Don't let this get to you. It's just a mission"

"And it was just a mission when I met Beca" Chloe's eyes move down between them, and she feels Aubrey's hands squeezing her own.

"I'm going to say this with all the love in the world for you. You're being a complete dumbass right now"

Chloe smiles and looks back up "I know. I can't help it"

"You'll talk to her tonight and everything will be fine again. Now lets go downstairs and distract you with food and movies"  
  
"Okay. Thanks Bree"

===

Beca spends most of the day outside the building, only leaving for food and bathroom breaks. It was about 11pm when Chloe calls her phone. Beca smiles when she sees her girlfriend's number coming up on the screen. "Hey, I was just about to call you"

"I guess I was just a little more eager than you were" Chloe was laying in bed when she couldn't hold herself back any more. She wasn't necessarily mad at Beca. She was mostly mad at herself for throwing Beca into a situation without thinking this ex of hers would want Beca back.  
  
Chloe must have missed what Beca said, because she hears Beca saying "Hello?" from the other line.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said that's impossible. Where are you right now?"

"I'm in bed. And no I'm not being dirty"

Beca laughs and rests her elbow against the car door, resting her head against her hand "Oh so you're just ignoring me then?"  
  
"Yes. I called you to ignore you"

"That's pretty rude, Chlo. Seriously though, what are you thinking about?"  
  
"I'm thinking about how much I need you back. I don't know how long I can do this"

"I totally get that. I'm about ready to just eliminate all threats just to be back with you"

Chloe sighs and stares up at her ceiling. "That's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me"  
  
"Oh yeah. I know just how to charm you"

"You sure do, Becs. I feel my pants somehow coming off"  
  
"If I was there, you never would have put them on"

Chloe smiles, biting at her bottom lip when she starts feeling tingling. "You know you can just put your hand inside of them, right?"

"How about you do it for me?"

"I will after we hang up. Amy is recording all of your phone calls, Becs"

"Dude. What? What? Repeat that again for me, because it seriously sounded like you just said Amy was recording us"  
  
"Not us... she's just recording the calls and making sure nothing is missed"

"Why didn't you tell me this like... last night when I tried to talk your pants off?"  
  
Chloe laughs "Sorry. I didn't want you to stop"

"Well I apologize for the disappointment, but I’m not doing that again"  
  
"We'll see. I never got to ask you how today went. What did you do?"

"I literally sat outside of a building all day, I'm casing it to get some blueprints or something for Vanessa"

Chloe falls silent for a moment, even hearing that name makes her want to punch someone. Preferably that girl. "Well I'm glad you've become so close already."

Beca furrows her eyebrows when she hears the change of tone in Chloe's voice, like she had suddenly become darker "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Just that I'm glad she didn't shoot you on sight"

"I oddly don't believe you at all right now. Do you think something is going on?"

"No. I trust you, Beca. I just don't trust hobag."   
Beca snorts out a laugh and shakes her head "Are we 15 year olds now? You don't have to be worried, I'll make sure she doesn't get close enough to do anything"

"I know I'm just being stupid, but I heard your phone call today and when she hit on you it just made me want to drive over there and punch her face off"

"That's hot. You should get jealous more often"

"Beca"

"Okaaay. I'm sorry. I'll tell her she's never in for a chance"  
  
"That might make her suspicious"

"Then... I'll tell her I'm straight" Beca was almost offended by the snorting reaction coming from Chloe. "Really? Like I can't play straight"

"Becs, please. You're way too gay for that"

"I am so not way too gay. How about we stop judging my gayness here."

"Straight girls don't talk the pants off their girlfriends"

"Well... straight girls don't HAVE girlfriends"

"Is this your horrible attempt at breaking up with me?"

"Jesus, no. Have you seen you? You're like the perfect woman in the world"

"So gay"

Beca sighs and pouts in defeat. “Well you just turned me gay”

“I definitely believe that”

“Conceited much?”

“Gay much?”

“You’re so mean, Chloe”

"Aww, Becs. You're the perfect amount of gay. You know exactly how to make me come" Chloe smirks when she gets silence from Beca "I should sleep now baby. I love you!" Chloe bites her lip when she hangs up on Beca and laughs to herself.

“Such a butthole” Beca says, staring down at the phone after Chloe hung up on her.   
  
===

Beca got back to the motel around 4am after watching for overnight security. When she wakes up at Midday, she gets ready quickly so her plan can go ahead. She'll be going into the building today, scoping out the movements of the people and security posts and possibly finding this safe that holds the blueprints.

When Beca gets into the building, she watches around the lobby, there was a waiting area with couches, a reception desk and a line of elevators beyond the reception desk. A few guards around the place that won't be hard to handle. Beca starts walking slowly through the lobby, dropping her eyes to a woman's suitjacket pocket where her I.D. badge was clinging. As Beca passes the woman, she grabs the badge and unlatches it from the woman, she wasn't spotted taking it, so she shoves it into the chest pocket of the black leather jacket she was wearing.

Beca stood out in here way too much with her attire. Jeans, black t-shirt, leather jacket. Everyone else in here had suits on. She probably should have thought about this before she came in here. One of the guards eyes her as she walks by, but he doesn’t approach her, even while she’s waiting for the elevator.

\--

“What do you think she’s doing in there?” Aubrey says to Amy as they watch the security footage of Beca moving around the bank building.

“Well we know she’s looking for blueprints, but she just seems to be -” Amy replies, springing forward on her chair when she sees someone who looks a lot like Chloe in the corridor behind Beca. “Is that...?”

Aubrey leans in closer to the screen, watching the Chloe lookalike rushing up behind Beca and then ducking into an office ahead.

–

Beca spins around when she hears a voice in her ear, her eyes catching Chloe before the redhead springs into an office. Beca looks around the empty corridor before moving into the office and closing the door quietly. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to see you” Chloe says, coming forward to push Beca against the wall and planting a kiss on Beca’s lips that leaves her needing more.

–

“I’m going to kick Chloe’s ass” Aubrey says with her arms crossing over her chest “How the hell did she know where Beca is?”

“Well... Chloe is weird enough to stalk Beca, she probably saw the screen, I left it on all night. Should... I hack into one of their phones?”

“I really don’t think that’s necessary, we both know what’s going on in there. I’m going to have words with her, she can’t just compromise the mission like that!”

Amy reaches up and starts patting Aubrey’s arm “There, there. I’m sure it’ll be fine”

“If we can track Beca without any problems, I’m pretty sure a crime group could too. Chloe needs to be smarter than this, all to get laid!”

“I would” Amy takes her hand back, leaving it hanging in the air next to Aubrey’s arm. The glare from Aubrey intimidates her “No I wouldn’t”

–

Beca leaves a breathless kiss on Chloe’s lips, her body flinching as Chloe’s hand moves out from her pants. “Jesus. I missed that” She says, opening her eyes to stare at Chloe.

“Me too, I can’t stand being so far away from you” Chloe moves her body forward, laying against Beca and resting their foreheads together.

“How did you get in here anyway?” Beca feels Chloe’s lips against hers before the redhead pulls away and moves back a few feet.

“You’re not the only sneak, I have my ways” Chloe smirks and turns around, walking a small circle as she looks around the office that they ended up in.

“I still can’t believe you’re in here with me” Beca says from her position against the wall, the only movement she makes is to look Chloe up and down, her eyes slowly trailing up Chloe’s legs, she hadn’t realised how much she missed just looking at Chloe.

“You want some help finding what you came here for?” Chloe stops in front of the desk and turns her body towards Beca, watching Beca’s eyes roaming over her body.

“Aren’t you worried about distracting me?”

“Uhmmm.. No. I’m not. I like the idea” Chloe sits against the desk and chews at her lip as she watches Beca’s eyes. “Or we could just stay in here”

“I-“ The door opens next to Beca, cutting her off.

“Oh, sorry. Can I help you?” A woman says to Beca, her head turning to look at Chloe

“No... excuse us. We needed a quiet place to go over an account. I’ve been wanting to...switch..banks” Beca says, looking over at Chloe for help.   
“Yes, I’m Miss Phillips, I’m new here, so I didn’t really have an office to work with” Chloe moves off from the desk and holds her hand out to the woman, shaking her hand. It wasn’t until the woman had let go that Chloe remembered what hand she was using to get Beca off. Chloe had to bite down on her tongue to distract herself from blushing. “We’ll use the meeting room, right this way” Chloe says, giving Beca one of those worried stares and moves out of the room quickly.

“Ah... thanks, for the office” Beca says to the woman before she rushes out of the room after Chloe. “What’s the problem?”

“Nothing, nothing. Lets complete your sexy crime mission” Chloe says, turning around to walk backwards in front of Beca and smile at her.

“You’re a scatterbrain. I love it” Beca moves faster to get closer to Chloe, reaching forward to the redhead’s hips and guide her backwards through the corridor. Chloe’s hands move up to her shoulders, starting a weird walking dance through the quiet hallway, only to stop when Chloe’s phone starts ringing in her pocket.

“I bet that’s Aubrey, who just noticed I’m not in my bedroom” Chloe smirks as she moves one of her hands from Beca’s shoulders to answer the call. As soon as she picks up, she’s met with a loud yelling Aubrey.

“Chloe! You better let your girlfriend go right now! We are literally watching you dancing in a goddamn building, how long do you think it’ll be until you’re found by someone who isn’t going to be so happy to see you two together?”

Chloe holds the phone away from her ear, hearing the distant voice of Aubrey as she carries on yelling at her. When she finally hears a silence, she brings the phone back to her ear. “Bree, we’re not being watched, it’s fine. No one saw me coming in here”

“If you don’t leave right this second, you are going to regret it. You’re putting Beca’s safety at risk by flaunting yourselves around a hallway, with CAMERAS, I might add. I can see you!”

Chloe sighs loudly and looks up over Beca’s head to the camera at the end of the hallway, raising her other hand to wave at it “Well then you can tell us if anyone comes in to kill us”

“Do you want Beca to get shot? Is that what you want Chloe? Because you’re definitely going to get her shot when Vanessa’s crime friends find out she’s still with you”

“Fine, Aubrey! Fine. I’m leaving” Chloe moves the phone away and hangs up on the blonde, pouting at Beca when she looks up from the screen. “I got in trouble for putting your life at risk”

Beca snorts and pulls at Chloe’s hips, snaking her arms around Chloe’s lower back “It was well worth it”

“I’m definitely going to see you again though, even if” Chloe leans forward to kiss Beca’s lips lightly “I have to sneak out” Another kiss, lingering longer this time “In the middle of the night” When she kisses Beca a third time, it gets heated.

Beca has to push on Chloe’s chest with a little force to get the kiss to end. “We’re in the middle of an office floor and you’re turning me on”

“That’s all the reason I need to stay” Chloe goes to move forward again, getting stopped by Beca’s hand on her chest, making her pout return.

“As much as it pains me to say this, you should go home” Beca smiles widely when she gets a childish whine from Chloe. “Seriously? I’ll call you tonight and we’ll find a place to meet, okay?”

“Okay. But if you don’t call, I’m going to find you”

“I know. You’re creepy like that” Beca watches Chloe moving away from her, feeling that twinge of regret as she watches her girlfriend leaving again. “Hey” Beca’s heart jumps when Chloe turns around as she nears the door to the stairs “I love you, dork”

Chloe gives Beca a wide smile and winks at her “I love you too baby”

Beca lets out a happy sigh when the door closes, it’ll be a lot easier now that Chloe’s going to keep sneaking visits in. Beca spins around in the hallway to familiarize herself with the floor again, then she starts moving to find that office she needs.

===

When Chloe returned to the house, she decided the best course of action was to sneak in, but it wasn’t until she was halfway through her window that she worked out she wasn’t alone in the bedroom. Chloe stood up inside the bedroom and shuts the window, sending a guilty smile to Aubrey sitting on her bed.

“You’re supposed to stay away from Beca” Aubrey says as she glares up at Chloe. “You can’t just sneak off and put yourself in danger, I thought you had more sense than that”

“I know, Bree. But I’m dying here. I needed to see her” Chloe tries her best to look sad so she can avoid Aubrey’s wrath. Which seems to be working.

“Just..don’t do it again, Chloe. We can’t risk a whole mission just for you to have sex with Beca” Aubrey stands up from the bed and moves past Chloe towards the door. “You need to take this seriously”

“I will” Chloe watches Aubrey leaving the room, and waits for the door to click shut before she reaches for her phone to send a text to Beca ‘ILY’

‘ILY2. Now ssh I’m trying to focus’

‘On what?’ Chloe skips over to the bed and drops down to lay on it, holding her phone up over her face as she waits for Beca’s reply.

‘On cracking a safe, which is really hard to do with a buzzing in my pocket’

Chloe tries not to answer for as long as she could, but every time she closes her eyes, she imagines Beca sitting there trying to crack a safe and puts Chloe in that playful distract mode. ‘Babe, I’m lonely in bed. Wanna come over?’

It takes a while for the reply to come through, but when it does it’s clear to Chloe that she had successfully distracted Beca from the safe ‘Chloe, I cannot focus if you do that’

‘Mm. How about you come over and focus on something better?’

‘Ssshhhh!’

Chloe starts giggling to herself and rolls over onto her stomach, propping herself up on her elbows and dropping the phone onto the bed ‘I want you on top of me’

There was no reply, which means Beca was trying to ignore her now “This just won’t do, Becs” Chloe jumps up to kneel on her bed, pulling off her shirt. “I am so going to be in trouble for this” Chloe chews at her lip as she picks up her phone, bringing up the camera and snapping a picture of herself in her bra.

‘DUDE. Don’t do that. Amy can see these, right?’

‘I don’t care, Becs. I want you to know that I need you. Really bad. Right now. Come over’

‘You JUST saw me’

‘I didn’t get enough of you!’

After a few minutes of waiting, Chloe figured Beca was ignoring her for the safe again, so she sighs and puts her shirt back on. “Stupid criminals” she mumbles to herself, leaving the bedroom and her phone on the bed, at least no one will track her if she doesn’t have her phone, and she really needs to see Beca again.

===

Due to the constant stream of Chloe interruptions, Beca spent too much time in the office with the safe, when she heard the footsteps getting closer, she had to bail out and hide until it was safe to get out of the building. When she finally got out safely and made it back to her car, she sent a reply to Chloe ‘I just want you to know I was almost caught because you’re so horny all the time’

Beca heads back to the motel, stopping to get take-out on the way. As she gets out of her car after parking at the motel, her phone starts buzzing with a call coming through from Vanessa. Beca sighs and swipes to answer “What’s up?”

“Hey, B. How’d it go today?”

“Oh, fine. I found the safe, but I didn’t get a chance to start on it. I’ll get in tonight. What are you up to?” Beca walks around the car to the passenger side, getting the bag of food out.

“Ah, you know. Same old, take out a few guys, steal a bunch of drugs from them, organize a payday from selling said drugs”

“Yep, same old” As Beca makes her way towards her motel room, something starts feeling off to her. “I’m gonna call you back later, I just got in with dinner”

“Okay, actually call me tomorrow, I have a date. And by a date, I mean a booty call, unfortunately not with you, but apparently you’re unattainable, so I have to branch out”

“You’re hilarious. Branch away”

“Bye B”

Beca hangs up the phone and swings her door open, half expecting someone to be standing on the other side with a gun. The room was empty, Beca steps inside slowly and kicks the door closed, then puts the food down on the table as she makes her way across the room.

Beca leans down to her bag of clothes, sorting through them to get her gun out. Beca freezes with her arm in the bag, feeling a presence behind her, Beca spins around quickly and holds her gun up to the person, dropping her arm when she looks up and sees Chloe smiling down at her. She was still kneeling down in front of Chloe, staring up at the redhead. “Seriously Chloe? I could have shot your face off!”

“You would never shoot me, babe. You need me too much” Chloe stares down at Beca on her knees, not that she hasn’t seen it before, but the gun makes it kind of unsexy. “Are you going to stay down there all day, or are you planning a proposal?”

“Maybe I’m just so awestruck by your beauty that you’ve paralyzed me” Beca looks down at the bag and drops the gun into it, then she stands up in front of Chloe.

“I missed you charming me.” Chloe spins around and makes her way to the table with the bag of food on it. “What’s for dinner?

“Chinese, I was driving here and saw the place. Are you allowed to be here right now?” Beca says as she approaches Chloe, snaking her arms around Chloe’s stomach from behind.

“No... but that isn’t going to keep me from you.” Chloe rests her arm over Beca’s, stroking the back of the brunette’s hand, these are the moments she yearns for the most, being in Beca’s arms, just talking.

“I’m glad you keep sneaking out and all, but I don’t want you in trouble.”

“But I miss you so much when you’re not around” Chloe bends her head forward to look down as Beca’s arms tighten around her, she could already see the separation coming again.

“I miss you too, believe me. But maybe we should calm it down and sneak out for these meetings a bit less” Chloe spins around after Beca speaks, causing Beca to take a step back and release the redhead.

“You want to see me less?” Chloe frowns, staring at Beca in front of her.

“I don’t WANT to see you less. But I mean... this is kind of important, we’re getting our freedom from this” Beca reaches forward to take Chloe’s hands. “I want to get this over with as fast as I can so we can just...be”

Chloe chews at her lip and looks away from Beca, staring over at the wall. She knows Beca’s right about this, and they were promised their freedom, but Chloe was letting her emotions get the better of her.

“But... on the other hand, don’t you find it a little suspicious that Bumper was so willing to let me off after...everything that I’ve done?”

Chloe looks back at Beca, who had a worried expression on her face. “What do you mean? I’m pretty sure helping out and taking down two crime groups at once is enough to give us peace”   
  
Beca sighs and reaches up with one of her hands to rub at her forehead. “I’m not exactly innocent when it comes to the deaths of agents. I just find it weird how this one thing means we won’t be double crossed. I mean that’s kind of the thing authorities do to get their guys”

“Beca... I would never do that to you. I wouldn’t let it happen either”

“Well... you kind of did” Beca smiles at Chloe and regrets the comment when Chloe looks away again. “I mean... you wouldn’t do it now, I know that. But they might. What if this is a scheme to get those two groups gone, then finally arrest me?”

“You’re impossible to catch, Beca. You’re like constantly bragging about that. If we think there’s even the slightest chance that you’re going to be arrested, we’ll get out. I promise” Chloe closes her eyes when Beca moves forward to kiss her. Chloe’s hand finds its way to the side of Beca’s head, combing her fingers through the brown hair.

\--

“Chloe, do you want..” Aubrey looks around the empty bedroom that she had left Chloe in, her eyes narrowing as they stare at the open window. “Okay Chloe. If you’re going to act like a teenager, prepare to be treated like a teenager.” Aubrey walks out of the room, moving to her own bedroom and picks up her phone to dial Chloe’s number, only to be met with the sound of a ringtone coming from Chloe’s bed. “Oh you are so dead” Aubrey stops the call, then goes to Beca’s number instead.

–

“Mm. Not gonna answer that” Beca says, nuzzling her face into Chloe’s neck and biting softly.

Chloe draws in a sharp breath when Beca’s teeth come into contact with her skin, the hand on the back of Beca’s head holding her girlfriend in the spot as her other hand fumbles around for the phone in Beca’s pocket. “It might be important” Chloe flinches when Beca bites down harder, letting out a whimper “Just.... one second” Chloe brings the phone up to her face and sees Aubrey’s name. “Nevermind, it’s not important” Chloe drops the phone onto the table behind her.

Beca becomes suspicious of Chloe and leans back to look at Chloe, there was a growing smirk on the redhead’s face that makes Beca reach behind Chloe and pick up her phone. When the phone starts ringing again in her hand, she sees Aubrey’s name on the screen “Really? You’re scared of being in trouble?”

“I’m not scared of being in trouble, she just... yells a lot. It’s very confronting” Chloe pouts when Beca answers the phone.

“Hey Aubrey”

Chloe can hear Aubrey clearly through the phone, yelling at her through Beca.

“Tell her that if she isn’t home within twenty minutes, she’s going to really regret it!”

Beca turns the phone slightly and talks to Chloe in a hushed voice “You have to go back, or you’re going to be in major trouble”

“But what about dinner?”

Aubrey obviously heard Chloe and decided to yell into Beca’s ear “Fuck dinner! Get your ass back here now!”

“Jesus, Aubrey. The whole world can hear you” Beca says, giving Chloe a smile

“Beca, I hope you realise that you’re egging Chloe on. Don’t you think that there would be people watching you that aren’t us? I mean jesus, why are you both so fucking irresponsible?!”

“Relax, dude. No one’s watching me”

“You really think that these people are just going to be all ‘Oh cool Beca’s back in town, lets just ignore that whole falling in love with a secret agent thing’? No!”

“Okay... you have a point with that, Aubrey but-“

“Send Chloe back right now, and you both better fucking hope she doesn’t get spotted”

Beca hears beeping in her ear and moves the phone away, Aubrey hung up on her. “Wow. I almost forgot how intense she is when she’s stressed out”

“That’s always Aubrey when they have missions” Chloe says, moving forward to wrap her arms around Beca’s neck, only to have the brunette grab her arms and move them back to her side.

“You really should go though, I don’t want you getting hurt”

Chloe rolls her eyes and snatches her phone from Beca “So you’re going to let Aubrey talk you out of seeing me now?”

“Chloe..”

“No. That’s fine. I’ll be sure not to get spotted on my way back to the house, where I’ll be imprisoned” Chloe moves around a stunned Beca, making her way over to the door.

“Wait, I -“

“Bye Beca! I’ll speak to you whenever it’s convenient for you”

Beca stares at the door after Chloe walks out and slams it shut. Her mouth hanging open in confusion. “What the hell was that?” 


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe made it out fine, at least she thinks so, there was no one around, no one followed her back. But you never know who was camping out somewhere and watching. At this point, Chloe was too frustrated to care if someone did see her. She hated not being near Beca, but her girlfriend was being a whimp for letting Aubrey talk her into sending Chloe away.

As Chloe walked in the front door this time, Aubrey, Amy and Stacie were on the couch waiting for her return. Chloe sighs when she walks into the living room and sits down on the chair opposite. "Save the speech, Beca doesn't want me around"

"That's only because I told her to say that, Chloe" Aubrey leans forward and puts her hands on her knees, staring at the redhead across the coffee table. "We just need you to understand what's at stake here"

"I get what's at stake here. What's at stake is my relationship with Beca, because you guys won't let me near her!" Chloe slumps back into the chair and crosses her arms, staring down at the table.

"Could you be any more self centered? These wannabe mobsters are trying to take over the city, and you're out there sneaking around and trying to get laid"

"Whatever, Aubrey. Beca told me to stop. So I'm stopping. There's nothing more you need to say" Chloe gets up from the chair and makes her way out of the room.

Amy looks over at Aubrey slowly "Well at least she isn't snorting bleach. Could have been a worse intervention"

"Oh shut up Amy!" Aubrey gets up to follow Chloe.

"Jeez" Amy looks at Stacie, they both share smiles and say in unison "Women"

–

Aubrey bursts into Chloe's room and looks at the redhead faceplanting into a pillow. Aubrey walks over and stands next to the bed "Chloe. We're going to talk about this" Chloe groans loudly into the pillow, making Aubrey sigh.

Chloe slams her fist into the pillow and pushes herself up to sit on the bed and stare up at Aubrey "I get it. Everyone is in danger because of me. I won't do it again, can we get over it now?"

"You're damn right you won't do it again. You're grounded."

Chloe furrows her eyebrows and leans back onto her hands "You're grounding me?"

"Yep. And if you even attempt to sneak out again, I will handcuff you to me" Aubrey crosses her arms and glares down at Chloe, watching the expression on the redhead's face changing and settling on a frown.

"Fine." Chloe drops back to lay down on the bed and sighs loudly. "This sucks."

"I know it does, Chloe" Aubrey drops her hands to her sides before moving onto the bed and laying down next to Chloe. "But when it's all over, you two can go back to your weird sex obsessed relationship"

"We aren't sex obsessed... we just... have a healthy sex life" Chloe smirks up at the ceiling, hearing a snort from the blonde next to her.

"Please. You tell me all about your sex life, Chloe"

"Yeah well... If our relationship is sex obsessed, yours is too" Chloe looks over at Aubrey with a wide smile "Stacie is a sex addict"

"And I'll never deny that" Aubrey smiles back at Chloe and drops her hand onto the redhead's. "You guys are going to be fine you know"

"I know. I just want all of this to be over so we can go back to normal again" Chloe's smile fades as she turns to look at the ceiling again.

"Well lets hope Beca finds something that we can make stick" Aubrey watches Chloe's face, feeling bad that this separation was hurting Chloe so much. Her hand comes up to pinch Chloe's cheek "You're being way too hard on yourself over this, it's just a little holiday from each other"

"So why don't you try staying away from Stacie for weeks then?"

"Because she's like you, and she'll find me" Aubrey gets up from the bed, smacking Chloe's knee lightly "Call Beca and talk to her. I'm guessing you were an ass when you left"

"I was not an ass" Chloe leans up to prop herself up on her elbows and stare up at Aubrey "I was offended by the idea that she wanted me to stay away from her"

Aubrey smiles down at Chloe, shaking her head "You're an idiot. Call her"

Chloe pouts as she watches Aubrey leaving her room and closing the door behind her. "You're an idiot" she says to the closed door. Her eyes settling on her phone sitting on the bed. Chloe sighs and sits up, picking up the phone. When she looks down at the phone, she sees 17 missed calls on a notification, all of them from Beca. There were still text messages coming through, Chloe smiles as she dials Beca's number.

"Finally!"

"My phone was on silent, sorry Becs"

"I didn't want you to leave, I just-"

"I know you didn't, I was being an ass" Chloe lays back down on her bed and turns to look over at the door "Aubrey talked some sense into me. Apparently I'm a 14 year old girl who deserves to be grounded, so that's what I am"

"You're 14 now? That's going to add to my list of crimes you know"

"Don't be gross! I mean I'm grounded"

"Good, well not good that you're grounded. That actually really sucks"

"I know, and Aubrey threatened to handcuff herself to me if I even try to sneak out. Looks like we're just going to have phone sex from now on"

"I am so here to try that, but it's going to have to wait. I'm hitting that building tonight"

"Be careful, Beca. I need you in one piece"

"If I do happen to lose a piece, I'll be sure to bring it to you as a present"

"As long as you wrap it in pretty paper for me first"

Chloe smiles at the sound of Beca's laughter, feeling her heart flutter "I'll be sure to make it pink paper, just for you"

"I want you to call me as soon as you get out. I don't care what time it is"

"Then I'll feel bad for waking you"

"Do you want to be in trouble with me?"

"Okay. Okay. I'll call you as soon as I'm back to safety, promise."

"I love you Becs"

"I love you too, Chloe. I'll talk to you later"

Chloe chews at her lip when she hangs up on Beca, feeling that separation pain. She needs a distraction, a good distraction. Chloe springs up from the bed and starts searching around the house for Amy. If there's anyone who knows a good distraction, it'll be her.

Beca made it into the building again, dodging a few security guards on her way up to the floor she needed, the floor was deserted, and Beca got in without a problem. As she sits in front of the safe, unpacking the tools to get it open, she sighs, she didn't find this as fun as she used to. There was no rush now, she got that from Chloe. Even when the safe popped open, she didn't get excited.

Beca shoves everything into the backpack she brought with her and closes the safe again before getting up and making her way to the stairs.

As Beca gets outside the building and stops at her car door to get out her phone and call Chloe. When she didn't get an answer, she called Aubrey's phone. No answer there either. Beca opens the car door and throws the bag across to the passenger side, calling Stacie's phone as she gets into the seat with the intention of speeding over to the house.

"Hey Beca. What's up?"

"What's happening? No one's answering their phone, is Chloe okay?"

"Chloe's fine. If you can call it that, they've been playing monopoly for like seven hours. And because it's like 3am right now, they're all going fucking insanely sleep deprived"

Beca lets out a long breath and leans against the seat, her door still open and letting in the cool air. "I miss hearing that hyper talking"

"Believe me, if you were sitting here for this long listening to it, you wouldn't miss it at all"

Beca laughs softly and nearly jumps out of her skin when she looks to her left and sees a face staring back at her, Beca had dropped the phone in the process. Vanessa was kneeling down and smirking at her. "Fuck dude!"

"Sorry B, you didn't tell me you were rejecting me because you had a new girlfriend" Vanessa picks the phone up off Beca's lap and yanks her hand back when Beca goes to grab it from her. "Ooh, Stacie. Sexy name, B" Vanessa was slapping away at Beca's hands as she presses the phone to her ear "Stacie?"

"Who is this?"

"Oh I'm Beca's best friend, so you're- Stop it Beca!"

"Give me the phone back and I will!" Beca goes to move forward out of the car after a slapfest and gets Vanessa's hand pressing against her face and shoving her back into the seat, then Vanessa moves into the car to sit against Beca's side and hold her down with bodyweight. "Van get off me!"

"You're going to have to talk to me for a minute, Stacie. Beca's a little busy"

"Okay... What's your name?"

"You have a really hot voice, Stacie. No wonder Beca's into you" There was silence on the other line for a minute "Unless you two aren't actually a thing yet"

"No. We are. We've been a thing for a while, definitely a thing. We just haven't really confirmed this thing as a thing"

"Well if Beca had any sense, she would definitely make it a thing. But hey, if you and her don't work out, you and I could be a thing"

"You never told me your name"

"My name's Vanessa, I'm guessing Beca hasn't mentioned me"

"No, she hasn't. But we don't exactly spend a lot of time talking"

"Ooh. Nice." Vanessa looks down at Beca glaring at the radio and laughs at the brunette's defeat "Is Beca still a giant freak in the bedroom?" Vanessa pushes her foot up onto the door when Beca starts squirming again.

"Still? You two had a thing and you're wrestling right now?"

"Oh in a strictly platonic way, I promise!" Vanessa says in a strained voice as Beca starts squirming free from under her. "Gotta go!" Vanessa lunges forward out of the car and throws the phone onto Beca's lap, holding her hands up at the brunette as Beca gets out of the car "Okay, okay. I couldn't help it!"

"I should kick your ass" Beca holds the phone up towards Vanessa and turns her head to take a deep calming breath before holding the phone up to her ear "Stacie."

"Welcome back. Is everything okay over there?"

"Yes" Beca reaches up to shoo Vanessa away with her hand and turns around to the car when Vanessa stays. "I'll have to call you back later" Beca hangs up after saying goodbye, turning around to Vanessa. "What?"

"Okay two things, did you get the stuff, and when can I meet her?"

"Yes, and never" Beca walks around the car to the passenger side door and opens it to get the bag out.

"Aww, come on Beca. You're no fun" Vanessa starts walking around the car, stopping when Beca throws the backpack at her

"The last time I let you meet one of my girlfriends, you ended up in bed with her"

"Accidentally"

"How do you accidentally end up naked in bed with my girlfriend?"

"Okay, you aren't innocent either, you remember Jen?"

Beca opens her mouth to argue, then closes it again. Bringing her arm up to rest it on the roof of the car "Fine. We both have a bad past with each other's girlfriends. But that was way too long ago to count"

"Exactly, so it'll be fine to let me meet this Stacie then" Vanessa starts walking backwards, watching Beca "Also good on you for getting under someone new"

Beca rolls her eyes and moves away from the car to shut the door with a slam before moving around to the drivers side, she could still hear Vanessa laughing as the girl walks away.

The next day was going by agonizingly slow. Beca hadn't had the chance to call and talk to Chloe yet, she had been stuck in planning mode with Vanessa and her lackies. They plan to hit this bank up, buy another shipping container of illegal weapons and go to some kind of huge war with the Cochranes. And this meant Beca had to help with the bank job, even though she tried to argue that being out of the game for so long means she's essentially useless to updated technologies.

Beca had a feeling this was some elaborate plan for Vanessa to trust that Beca was really back in this, so she had to go along and try. Vanessa would be there anyway, and her team seems capable. All Beca needs to do is just help shove money in bags and point guns at people. Hopefully.

After they had come up with a successful plan, and time to execute, the group decided it was time for a pre-bank robbery celebration at the bar. Beca had the sense to change Chloe's name in her phone to 'Stacie' so it would look less weird if anyone had hold of her phone and noticed any messages or calls left. Especially if they were sexual, which is right up Chloe's alley. Although Chloe had been silent all day so far, due to her being up all night.

Beca follows the group into the bar, her eyes scanning the crowd inside, they were playing obnoxiously loud rock music, the kind that could really pierce an eardrum if the guitars got too screechy. The bar lost all of its appeal to Beca, this used to be one of her favourite spots when she had her friends around. Now she misses the quiet, she misses sitting at home with Chloe while Chloe forces her to watch cooking shows and horrible movies.

Beca reaches into her pocket and takes out her phone, turning it on and hoping to see a message or a missed call, there was neither. Vanessa's hand wraps around Beca's wrist, making the brunette's head move up and stare at her.

"Invite her out here" Vanessa says, taking a short step forward and smiling when Beca becomes visibly uncomfortable at the small distance left between them.

"I'd rather not, this isn't her scene" Beca tries to move back, only to find her back pressing against someone's body behind her. She was stuck between a stranger and a girl who was obviously not so platonic with her.

"So lets go somewhere more quiet"

Beca's head starts moving back as Vanessa started leaning in, she needed a fast escape, so she side-steps out of the way quickly and pulls her wrist out of the tight grip that Vanessa had on her. "It isn't gonna happen. Not with me, or my girlfriend"

Vanessa sighs loudly when Beca manages to get around her again, she turns to face the shorter brunette and smirks "I'll wear you down, B"

"I doubt that,  _V_ " Beca hoped that her emphasis sounded like a warning, but the smirk on Vanessa's face grew into a full smile and the taller girl had started moving forward again. Beca holds up a hand in front of her to stop Vanessa from getting closer "Stop, dude!"

"How about... I'll stop when I get to meet this Stacie, otherwise I'm just going to keep throwing myself at you" Vanessa's fingers start stroking up and down over Beca's forearm

Beca's eyes drop to the movement on her arm, she could either drop it and risk Vanessa moving closer again, or she can leave it there and risk Vanessa thinking she likes it. "If I agree to this, you're not allowed to even try to fuck her, as soon as I see any flirtation, we're leaving"

"Fine, deal." Vanessa moves her hands up in the air in a sign of surrender "You pick the place and we'll go after we get a few drinks in" Vanessa smirks as she backs up from Beca, turning around to move through the crowd.

Beca sighs after Vanessa disappears into the crowd, she turns around quickly and starts moving through the crowd to the exit, as she stands outside, contemplating whether or not to call Chloe again, or Stacie. And if she calls Stacie to bring her out here, that's putting Stacie's life in danger. She needs to figure out a way to get Vanessa off this and off her.

"You did what? Beca! What the hell are you thinking?"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it Beca"

"Bu-"

"You're such an ass!"

"WILL Y-"

Beca looks down at her phone after the beeping coming from it. She had only just finished telling Chloe that Vanessa thought Stacie was her girlfriend and boom went the dynamite, apparently. She calls back immediately

"I  _don't_ want to talk to you"

"Well why did you answer then?"

"Shut up, Beca!"

Another beep in her ear means that the redhead hung up again. Beca sighs and takes the phone away, hitting the number again and bringing it back to her ear.

"Why wo-"

"YOU shut up, Chloe. I never planned on her even being there, let alone taking my fucking phone from my hand. I don't know what the fuck this is about, but I think we both know that it isn't even about Stacie. Now are you going to keep talking to me like shit, or are you going to actually talk to me like I'm your girlfriend?" There was a long silence on the other line, making Beca think that she just didn't hear the beeping over her own voice, as soon as she moves the phone from her ear to see if the call was still connected, she hears Chloe's quiet voice

"Okay" there was a sigh from the redhead, making Beca feel bad for being so tough on her. "You're right. I'm sorry"

"Good, now talk to me about this" There's another long silence. "If you want... I could probably sneak over there"

"No, don't do that. I think I've already compromised us enough"

"Okay... so are you going to let me know what thi-"

"I want to be the one. I want to be the one who gets to pretend to be your girlfriend, because I  _am_  your girlfriend"

"I know, Chloe. I wish you could, but-"

"But I'm going to get you killed"

Beca sits down on the chair in her hotel room, the sadness in Chloe's voice makes her feel weak, almost hopeless that she won't be able to make Chloe happy being so far from her, even though she's just a drive away.

"It'll be good for you to have Stacie there with you, I trust you both"

"She doesn't have to be here, I don't need back up. And I don't even want it"

"She's a great agent, Beca. You could use the help"

"Are you saying that I can't handle this?"

"Oh. Yeah. That's exactly what I'm saying, Bec" There was an obvious sarcasm in Chloe's voice, causing Beca to smile.

"You've been hanging around me too long"

"No, I haven't" Chloe's voice was returning back to sad again now, wiping the smile back off her face. "Let her back you up, for me"

And there it was. Chloe's easiest way to make Beca cave. "Ugh. I hate it when you do that to me"

"I know, but it works. So do it or I'll have to kick your ass"

"Pff. As if you could take me"

"Are you going to let her help you or not?"

Beca tries reluctantly not to say it, but the silent hope from Chloe was almost punching her through the phone. "Okay. Fine. I'll do it it"

"Thank you. And before you start making out with Stacie, I want you to know that I trust you"

"Wait, there will be  _no_  making out"

"Well there has to be or else Vanessa won't buy it. You can't just walk in there and treat Stacie like a friend if she thinks you're getting it on"

"Nope. No. No way. There is no way I'm going to do anything with Stacie"

Chloe sighs loudly over the phone and Beca knows that the redhead's anger is returning again. "What if we just hold hands?"

"Really? Are you five? Beca, just... Okay. Call me tomorrow when Stacie gets there"

"But I thi-" there was that goddamn beep again. "What the ffffffffffuck. Fuck." Beca calls back immediately, only for Chloe to reject her call. "Oh you are so dead" Another call and another rejection. Then another. And another, only this time, Beca leaves a voice message "I swear to God, Chloe. If you don't call me back right now, I'm going to set that horrifying toy bear that you love on fire"

She never got that call back. But she also didn't actually plan on setting the toy on fire, which was probably obvious to Chloe. Beca hadn't been threatening to her for a long ass time and it was becoming a problem whenever Chloe used this power to make Beca do something. "I'm so whipped" Beca says, dropping the phone onto the table and slumping down into the chair.

–

Beca gets woken up way too suddenly when there's a hard thrashing against the door, she almost flies out of the bed to her bag and picks up the gun, holding it up to the door and waiting for whoever it is to crash through, only they don't. "Who is it?"

"Maybe if you opened the door, you'd know"

The voice was muffled from across the room and behind a door, but it sounded a lot like Stacie. Chloe must have sent her over. When she looks over at the clock, it was 10am.  _Why the hell would she send Stacie over so early?_ Beca moves across the room, keeping her gun raised at the door just in case she got it wrong.

As soon as Beca opens the door, Stacie was greeted by the gun in her face. "Okay that's a drastic reaction to your new girlfriend, people might think we're into kink" Stacie walks into the room, moving past Beca lowering her gun and shutting the door once she's in the room. "This is a nice room"

"Yeah, it's great" Beca's voice was dry, she didn't care to be woken up early. Not when it doesn't involve a certain redhead's kissing. "What did she send you here for?"

"For girlfriend training, we have to Skype her, which is why I brought this" Stacie pats her shoulder bag before unzipping it and taking out a laptop.

Beca watches the brunette setting up the laptop, as soon as the Skype call had connected, she sees Chloe's face on the webcam, prompting her to move forward to the table and shove Stacie out of the way of the camera, kneeling down to show her disapproving face "Why the fuck didn't you call me back last night?"

"Because I knew you'd try and talk me out of this, so shut up" Chloe was smiling so much that it was making Beca's urge to touch the redhead actually start hurting her. Seeing Chloe's face and not being able to touch her was too much to bare. "Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. No I'm good. Did you say something?" Beca looked down, finding her hand wrapped tightly around the side of the wooden chair next to her, she hadn't even noticed that she grabbed it.

"No, you just look mad, did I really make you that upset?" Chloe's face started to change to concern when Beca looks back up at the screen.

"No" Beca uses her best calm voice "No. I'm fine. This whole screen thing just sucks"

"I know, you want me to flash you?" The smirk on Chloe's face almost forces Beca to close the laptop and hit herself with it.

"Please do not do that with Stacie right next to me"

"I've seen them before" Stacie says, getting a questioning look from Beca. The brunette was way too close to her to start making her jealous or angry. "Just kidding?"

"Are you asking me if you're kidding, or are you really kidding?" Beca wasn't even sure if she was annoyed at Stacie for seeing Chloe naked, or at least half naked. Stacie wasn't even close to being threatening to their relationship.

"Which...one doesn't make you hit me?" Stacie leans back slightly, eyeing Beca down.

"Beca wouldn't hit you ever, Stace. I'd be forced to kill her" Beca turns back to the screen, Chloe was still smirking at her. It was impossible to even act like she's dangerous when she's so whipped that just a smirk from the redhead makes her smile and give up.

"Yeah well... Stacie's stupid" Beca says, the laughing from Chloe brings back that painful urge to jump into the screen.

"Okay, okay. Stop all this procrastinating, Becs. Stacie?" Beca gets shoved aside when Stacie comes into the view of the camera and look at Chloe. "If you're going to be doing this, you need to know that Beca is way more into romantic sex than the fast pa-"

"UM! Chloe? No. Just no." Beca reaches up to the screen, covering Chloe's mouth with her fingers, forgetting that this won't silence her.

"Becs, we need to talk about this stuff, if Vanessa thinks you're having sex, Stacie needs to know what you're like in bed"

"Can't we make this up then? I mean... can't I be like, the best sex ever and I'm a total rock star or something?" There was a strange cringe on Chloe's face, it offended Beca more than her girlfriend giving away their private information "Really? What the hell is that look?"

"Well... I mean, you're good and all, Becs. But a rock star?" Beca leans back slightly, taken aback by the insult that Chloe just handed out to her. Chloe's gaze drops for a second, and then she moves slightly and looks back up with a grin. "Okay, I totally had to take a screenshot of your face"

"That was mean, Chloe. I can feel the hurt coming off her" Stacie says, waving her hand up and down Beca's torso. The brunette was just staring into the screen still.

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry. I was totally kidding. You know our sex is the best. You can make me come like that" Chloe clicks her fingers, Beca doesn't exactly feel any better though. "I promise that you're the best sex I've ever had, or will have"

"Are you planning on having sex with other people now too? This is a really great conversation topic" Beca says, standing up to move away from the laptop in an annoyed pace around the room.

"Beca, come back"

"No. Why? So you can tell me how lame I am in bed, and that you're comparing me to the future sex you're going to have?"

"You're taking all of this wrong, stop being such a donkey"

"Great, now I'm a donkey because you don't know how to use words" Beca crosses her arms over her chest as she paces. Her mind overflowing with thoughts of Chloe even touching other people, the rage growing inside of her hasn't been felt in years.

"Stacie, can you get up and slap her please?"

"Hell no. I'm going nowhere near that ticking bomb" Stacie says, pointing her thump over her shoulder at Beca. "I can definit-" Stacie gets cut off by a crashing noise, when she turns around, she sees Beca throwing the set of drawers over so violently that it actually slid across carpet. Stacie stands up quickly, moving out of the way when Beca comes towards her and picks up a wooden chair, smashing it over the back of the drawers.

Chloe's voice was trying to make its way to Beca, but she seemed too untouchable in this rage. Stacie picks up her laptop when Beca moves away from her, carrying it outside quickly and shutting the door. "Jesus, Chloe, what the fuck is that?"

"I've never seen her like that before. I'm coming over"

"You sh-" Stacie jumps when the bedside drawers smash through the window that she was standing next to, sending glass everywhere. "Should. You should definitely do that"

The motel manager had come out to see what the hell was happening to his room, and Stacie had to stop him from going inside. The crashing stopped a few minutes before Chloe arrived.

Chloe walks over to the door in a rush and tries to push on it, hearing it bang against something that was barricaded against the back of the door. Chloe calls out Beca's name a few times, only to get silence. She moves over to the broken window and climbs in, avoiding the shards sticking out around the edges. The room was completely trashed, the mattress was turned up on the wall and the wooden bed planks were split. She couldn't see Beca in the room. Chloe steps forward, hearing a crunch from glass under her shoe, every step she took, there was something broken under her.

When she gets to the closed bathroom door, she knocks lightly before pushing it open and seeing Beca standing with her hands pressed against the wall and her head lowered between her arms. "Beca?" There was no reaction from the brunette, so Chloe moves forward and gently touches Beca's shoulder. The brunette span around so fast that it startled her and made her step back. Only to have her sides grabbed and pulled back into Beca's hug.

"What happened?" Chloe asks quietly, holding her hand against the back of Beca's head during their embrace. Beca was holding onto her tightly, staying silent for way too long. "Beca talk to me" Chloe moves her hand to Beca's upper arms, giving the brunette a small push, only to have arms tightening around her. "Be-"

"I'm sorry" Beca finally says, releasing Chloe completely and stepping away. "I'm sorry" she repeats, bringing the side of her fist up to her mouth and close her eyes. She was so disappointed in herself that she let Chloe see this happen, especially over a fucking webcam. At least Stacie was smart enough to get out of the room before Beca targeted her.

Chloe reaches up slowly, putting her hand around Beca's fist and pushing it down slowly "You don't have to be sorry, just tell me what happened to make you do that"

"I kept.. I thought about you with.."

"Oh, Beca. I would never do that, ever. You have to know that you're the only person I want to be with" Chloe moves closer to the brunette, knowing now that the rage was completely gone from Beca. "You are all I want, and I never meant to do this to you"

"I did this. Not you. My stupid fucking stressed out brain about all of this shit going on. I didn't want you to see me like that"

"I've seen worse, babe, trust me" Chloe goes to reach up to Beca's cheek, but the brunette turns her head away. "You don't have to be ashamed. I know that you had a hard time with your anger"

"Yeah, only it never showed up the whole time we've been together, not since..."

"That wasn't even rage. It was your heartbreak. And that was also on me" When Beca looks back at her, Chloe's hand presses against the brunette's cheek.

Beca leans into the touch slightly and closes her eyes, sighing softly. "I'm still sorry for that"

"I know you are, and no matter how many times I tell you not to be, you're still going to think about it and feel guilt. Just like I am. But we're fine, we're untouchable" Chloe leans in, pressing her lips against Beca's.

It hadn't taken Chloe long to make Beca feel normal again, the after-rage shame and sadness passed by quicker than any other time she let her anger fly. Usually someone ended up dead or injured, so this was a nice change. Maybe it's a sign of Beca going soft. As soon as Beca makes it to the bathroom door and sees the mess she's made, she freezes. "Shit... "

"See, you really are a rockstar now that you've trashed a hotel room" Chloe says, grinning when Beca turns to glare at her and then smiles instead when she sees Chloe's grin. "This is going to cost you so much"

"Yeah. Lucky I'm rich" Beca turns back to the mess and doesn't even want to step forward. But the yelling outside between Stacie and a man makes her start moving forward over the broken furniture to find her arguing with the hotel manager.

It takes way too long for her to get through to this guy and pay for all of the damage she's done. It was understandable that he was annoyed, but he was such an ass about it. Beca was on the verge of punching him until Chloe came out and took less than 5 seconds to settle them both down.

When the three of them were left to the mess, Beca hears the start of a ringing from the room, most likely buried somewhere. "Crap." Beca starts moving inside, trying to avoid all the sharp ends of broken wood from the furniture she tornadoed through. The ringing stops before she could find her phone. Then it starts again and Beca starts throwing things around to uncover her phone. When she finds it, the screen had been cracked. "Balls" She says before she answers it with a "Hello?"

"Bitchell, jesus. Are you fucking or something? You took ages to answer. I need you to come to the bar today, we're having a little pre-heist meeting"

"Okay first, I'm not fucking, I was just.. In the shower. And second, since when was I involved in the heist? I thought I was just getting you the blueprints and shit"

"Since I need your help on this. Come on, B. You miss it, I know you do."

Beca sighs and turns her head to look up at Chloe watching her, there was an understanding nod from the redhead that lets Beca know she can do whatever she needs to. "Okay fine. When?"

"Three. Also bring the girl that you were just fucking"

"I wa-" That fucking BEEP. Vanessa hanging up on her as well almost makes her rage return. If she hadn't looked up at her girlfriend, she may have completely shattered the phone.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to meet up with Van later"

Chloe bites her lip for a moment, Beca being on such good terms with this Vanessa bitch to the point where they shorten each other's names incites a jealousy within her. And it seriously doesn't help when she knows that Vanessa wants to be all up on Beca. "I hate her"

Beca huffs a laugh out and stares at Chloe's almost adorable jealousy ridden face. Her girlfriend's attempt at rage makes Beca feel a lot better. Chloe's anger had nothing on hers. "Me too, actually"

"No you don't"

"Well I don't like her" Beca sees Chloe turning away and causes her to move across the room and almost trip over 80 things in her way, she got Chloe's attention a lot quicker than she thought she would by the amount of swearing she let out just to get to the redhead.

"Beca, maybe you should just stay in one spot, you're going to impale yourself on something and I really don't need to clean your dead body up with everything else"

"Oh, so you wouldn't even be upset seeing me stabbed by a broken piece of whatever the hell that is?" Beca reaches Chloe's body eventually and puts her hands against the redhead's hips, holding her girlfriend in place.

"I would be more concerned about the added paycheck that you're going to have to hand out to that guy"

"If I'm dead, I wouldn't be paying anyone" Beca leans in closer, stopping when Stacie's voice sounds out from across the room

"Don't start having sex in here, guys. You don't want to be naked in a room where there's a lot of pointy objects"

Beca sighs, remembering that they weren't alone. There's a different stare coming from Chloe's eyes now, shifting Beca's sexual desire into something less dirty and more adoring. This redhead was like a rollercoaster for Beca. She controlled everything that Beca could feel, it was intriguing.

"I should really leave soon. I don't want anyone finding me here" Chloe reaches up to rake her fingers through Beca's hair, the brunette's eyes close at the touch, so she leans in and kisses Beca lightly. "I love you"

"I love you too. I'm gonna miss you" Beca moves back in time to see Chloe's smile, but she couldn't smile back, Chloe was starting to move away from her and it wasn't okay. Beca follows behind Chloe, coming to a stop at the room door and watching Chloe walk away from her, right up to the point where the redhead was driving away.

"I can't find your gun anywhere" Stacie interrupts Beca's thought process, getting the brunette to move back into the room and help Stacie.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca has been gripping onto the steering wheel while they sit outside the bar for almost 15 minutes now. Stacie was trying to stay patient with her, but god this was taking ages. "Beca. Can we go in now?"

"No. Just... another minute" Beca really didn't want to get Stacie killed. The pressure on her was almost unbearable. If any part of Stacie gets hurt, Chloe would never forgive her, then there was Aubrey, who was sure to take Beca's head off. Then Chloe would never forgive Aubrey. She just needs to find a way to be convincing enough with Stacie, but without touching or even looking at her. "I've got it"

"Got what?"

"You're staying here"

"What? Why? I thought the whole point of me being here was to be your backup?"

"Well... if you hear gunshots, come on in" Beca reaches for the door handle and turns back to Stacie again "Only don't come in" Then she opens the door and gets out before Stacie can finish arguing.

Stacie watches Beca walking over to the door. "Okay that's bullshit" So she decides to make a call and get Beca into trouble, as a five year old would.

Beca walks into the bar, it was quiet as hell. Probably because 3pm isn't exactly peak time. When her eyes land on Vanessa and someone else sitting at the table, she makes her way over with a sigh.

"Finally. Fuck, you're like twenty minutes late" Vanessa pats the seat next to her, only for Beca to ignore her and sit on the opposite side of the table. Vanessa grins and reaches down to the backpack next to the chair to take out some papers and hand them across the table to Beca. "Our plan"

Beca leans back on the chair as she starts unfolding the papers. When she starts reading them and flipping over to the next page, her eyebrows furrow "This is a guns blazing stick up? I thought it was going to be a heist?"

"Nope. You know how I love action"

"Well what the hell was the point of sending me into that office if you didn't even need the blueprints?" Beca throws the papers onto the table.

"Just to see if you were going to do it, stop being such a vagina"

"Dude, you love vagina as much as I do. Also this is not my kind of thing, I do overnight and underground missions. I don't fly into a bank and start shooting"

Vanessa sighs loudly and reaches for the papers to start shoving them back into the bag. "You don't have to come with us, Beca. But you know you want to. You miss the action, and this is the number one way of getting every single thrill"

Beca did miss the action. But what she didn't miss was getting shot at by every kind of law enforcement. Especially when they had started targeting Chloe whenever they left the house. And this was for Chloe. She needed to get in with this stupid wannabe mobster gang group. "Fine. Fine. Give me the papers back and I'll go over them"

"If you're not in this a hundred percent, you're not invited" Vanessa pulls the papers out once again and holds them up, but doesn't let go of them when Beca tries to take them.

"Okay. I get it. A hundred percent. All in. Balls deep. I got it" Vanessa finally lets go of the papers so Beca can start reading over them again. "How many do we have?"

"Seven. Four out front, three go back. There safe is on a time lock system, so we won't have long"

"Well the good thing about that is I know how to get around it. I just need to make some things" Beca rolls up the papers "Can I keep these?"

"Yeah... how long do you need?"

"Like four hours? When are you hitting?"

"Oh. Well that's fine then, we were thinking tomorrow afternoon"

"Okay, suggestion here, we should hit it at like...2:40, that way we're after the midday rush and before they start locking shit down"

"I know all this, B. You just focus on making this mystery shit"

"It's not mystery shit, it's an explosive. There's an office which they geniusly put over the vault in the back. I saw it on the blueprints. We can just blow through the roof, jump down and whammo."

"You think...you can blow up the roof to a vault?"

Beca shrugs and stands up from the table "I know I can. I've done it before. And if I know anything about banks, it's that their CEOs and shit are lazy and money grubbing assholes, who will just throw a plank of wood over the hole and paint it. They wouldn't have made it more secure"

"Well well. Look who's coming through for Team V" Vanessa smirks up at Beca "Maybe after we get all this money, you and I can make a bed out of it and get rolling"

"Yeah, that isn't gonna happen" Beca starts walking away, rolling her eyes when Vanessa says 'your loss' Beca sighs when she gets outside and makes her way back to the car. As soon as she's back in, Stacie's smiling at her, looking extremely smug. "What?"

"Nothing. How'd it go?"

"It went..fine. Why are you so happy?"

"I'm just happy that we're one step closer to knocking this group out of business" Stacie reaches over to the papers in Beca's hand and plucks them out to start taking a look.

"I do not trust you right now." Beca looks down at the key to turn on the engine and take off, throwing Stacie backwards into her seat.

"Jesus Beca! I'm trying to read. I hope you don't do that to Chloe" Stacie holds the papers up in front of her, trying to refocus her eyes.

"I wouldn't even dream of it. She's too precious"

"Aww. You call her precious? That's fucking adorable" Stacie chuckles to herself when Beca purposely swerves the car to send her sideways. "You have issues you know"

"I hear you have a problem controlling your sexual appetite. That's adorable"

"Jealous that your new girlfriend is always having sex with her real girlfriend?" Stacie drops the papers into her lap and reaches over to hold onto Beca's forearm. "Are you and Chloe going through some bed death? Beca, that's so sad"

"Excuse you, we are not going through bed death. We have a very healthy sex life" Beca yanks her arm away from Stacie and replaces her hand onto the wheel. "You just have sex every hour"

"Whatever you say. You seem really frustrated"

"That's because I can't have sex. And it's driving me fucking crazy"

"Didn't you just see Chloe and have sex?"

"What? In that bank building? For like a second? That doesn't even count. That was hardly even sex, it was like foreplay. Sex with Chloe is like... hours. Just constant stream of touching and fucking fuck! Ignore everything I just said"

Stacie's eyebrows raise when she looks at the grip that Beca has on the steering wheel. "Maybe you guys should sneak away... we don't need you two exploding on us. Chloe has been a rollercoaster too"

"She has? Why? Is she okay?" Beca glances over at Stacie and back at the road.

Stacie sighs loudly at Beca "She's fine, you saw her today. She's obviously as pent up as you are, you guys just need to get it on somehow. Can't you just have phone sex?"

"Phone sex? You seriously think that phone sex is going to work? I can hardly talk to Chloe sexually when we're in the same bed, she's fucking distracting. Also ignore that. God, stop talking to me right now. I need to think about banks"

"You're hilarious, Beca. I get what Chloe sees in you"

"Oh shut up or I'll slam on the brakes and send you through the windshield"

"And risk hurting Chloe?" Stacie smirks in victory when Beca seethes silently at her.  _Yeah I got you there._

* * *

When the car comes to a stop, Stacie looks up from her phone and finds them in a parking lot, when she looks out her window, she sees a Home Depot. "What are we doing?"

" _I_ am going to get some things.  _You_  are staying here"

"Worried about being seen with your new girlfriend?"

"You are  _not_  my girlfriend" Beca turns off the engine and opens the car door, stopping when Stacie opens her door too "Stay"

"I'm not a dog, you can't control me. I'm coming with you"

"I said no"

"So? I'll get bored and die in here"

With a loud sigh, Beca gets out of the car and slams it shut. She wasn't even slightly surprised that Stacie got out and started following her towards the store.

"What are we getting here?"

"I'm not giving you my shopping list as well, just be quiet"

"You need to get laid, Beca"

"I really do" Beca grabs a cart and pulls it out of the line to walk with it. "Unfortunately, I have to wait"

"I still think you should sneak out somewhere and just explode on each other"

"Easier said than done, I feel like we just get frustrated at each other now"

"That's because you aren't having sex, just… meet her somewhere and don't let her talk, just get to the banging"

"You sound like Amy"

Stacie shrugs and looks down at the cart when Beca throws something into it. The more they walk around the store, the more suspicious Stacie gets. "So…. what are you making?"

"None of your business"

"Looks like it's something that could go  _boom_ "

"Stacie.. Maybe it's best that you don't ask these questions"

Stacie keeps following in silence, watching the new additions to the cart dropping in.  _Definitely a bomb._ "Don't you think it'll be a tiny bit obvious when you roll through the checkout with all of this?"

"Why would it be suspicious? Do you think everyone knows how to make a.." Beca stops walking and narrows her eyes at Stacie "Oh, you're good."

"You're the one who walked right into that"Stacie shrugs and turns to Beca "What's it for?"

"A job"

"That's all you're giving me?"

Beca sighs loudly and looks down at the cart "It's just something we need for the job, okay?"

"Maybe we should talk to Aubrey about it"

"Pff. So she can freak out and accuse me of being some kind of terrorist? Please. It isn't a huge bomb, it'll just blow a hole in the floor." Beca starts pushing the cart again, walking away from Stacie.

Stacie rushes after Beca to catch up to her "But what if something goes wrong? How long has it been since you've made one of these"

"Oh, like last week. I left my room key somewhere and had to get inside somehow"

"Beca.  _Please._ "

"So it's been a while, who cares? It's like riding a bike, you just know"

"Making a b-" Stacie looks around at the people near her and leans in to whisper "Bomb" Then moves back to continue talking "Is not like riding a bike. It's dangerous as hell and if you make one wrong move, you could blow yourself up. Or me. And all this" Stacie moves her hand up and down her torso "Does not need to be blown unless it's by Aubrey"

"You…are so weird"

"I am so not gonna get blown up by you. I love you and all, but...no"

"Why are you making this dirty? This isn't dirty!"

"I think it's because I keep saying 'blow'"

"Well, could you stop?"

"I could…" Stacie smirks when they get closer to the register "And I will" She's seen Chloe do this many times, and it looks easy enough to do. Operation Embarrass Beca.

Beca reaches into the cart and starts putting the items on the belt, then she feels Stacie moving behind her and hugging her. "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you for being so good at blowing"

Beca turns around, knocking Stacie's arms away and staring at the girl "What? Could you not?" Beca nods at the cashier, who was hardly even paying attention.

"Oh, babe. Stop being so shy, you  _know_  you're good at it" Stacie kisses Beca's cheek and laughs when the brunette freezes on the spot.

"I know what the fuck you're doing"

"What?"

Beca falls silent for a second and glances over at the cashier again, who was just scanning blindly. When she looks at Stacie again her eyes narrow "I'm only good at it because you get yourself in  _just_  the right position against my face"

Stacie grins and slaps Beca's shoulder "You're such a dick."

"I'm a dick? You're the one who was trying to get a rise out of me" Beca pulls her wallet out of her pocket and takes cash out to hand it over to the cashier. Then moves around Stacie and slapping the tall brunette's ass as she passes.

"Oh I am  _so_  telling on you!" Stacie grabs a bag to help Beca and walks out by her friend's side. "You're gonna get Aubrey and Chloe kicking your ass"

"I can take them both"

"I really doubt you even would. You're kind of whipped"

"I am not whipped"

"Oh please! You took like half a second to trash a room because Chloe said something about future sex with people"

"Nice of you to remind me" Beca pops open the trunk when they arrive at her car and drops the bags inside. "And that doesn't mean I'm whipped, that means I'm possessive"

"So you're telling me that if Chloe asked you to watch a horrible musical, you wouldn't?" Stacie drops the bag in and crosses her arms over her chest, challenging Beca to disagree with her.

"Watching a horrible musical gets me laid. Every time. So yeah, bring on the musicals, I say. I get to zone out and think about something and then get off"

"You're such a liar. I bet you spend the majority of the time either staring at Chloe's happy face, or thinking about her happy face. You're whipped"

"I am not whipped! You're whipped!"

"I am totally whipped. I'd do anything for Aubrey, even if it involves watching those incredibly boring cooking shows and just...talking to her"

Beca smirks when Stacie turns away in a daze when she thinks about Aubrey. "Wow. Get in the car, nerd"

* * *

After they had gone to Home Depot, they ended up at the empty warehouse that Beca used to live. Beca forced Stacie to go upstairs and leave her in the main area alone for a few hours. Which Stacie wasn't about to listen to, so she was sneaking downstairs and found her way behind a pile of pallets to spy on Beca making the bomb. Now she wasn't exactly sure what she should do about it.

Stacie makes her way back into the offices and upstairs again, starting an inner battle that ends up with her calling Aubrey.

"She's fucking what?"

"I don't think it's that bad. Bree." Stacie was at the top of the stairs, talking quietly and keeping an eye on the bottom in case Beca finishes and comes in.

"Oh my god. I knew this would happen. I knew she'd fucking turn over to the evil side again. God she's such a fucking asshole. What the fuck is she going to do with a bomb? Is she going to blow us up now? Is she goi- Chloe. Chloe!"

"Is-" Stacie hears the beep on her phone and looks down at it. "Shit. Shit!" Stacie steps forward and hesitates. If she tells Beca that Chloe's freaking out about the bomb, it'll be obvious she told on Beca.

–-

Beca was juuuust about finished when her phone starts ringing. She reaches for it with one hand holding wires together and swipes to answer. "Hey Chl-"

"What the fuck are you doing? -Aubrey get off me! Give it back!"

Then Aubrey's voice sounds off into the phone "Nothing Beca, Bye!"

The beep followed after a second and Beca looks down at the phone with confusion before she puts it back into her pocket and starts twisting the wires. "Girls."

It takes her about 10 minutes to finish the explosive and stare down at it, hoping that she remembered it all correctly and didn't just seal her death just by standing next to it. "Okay. Well all I need to do is get you over to the bank and activate" Beca turns around to walk back to the office, and stops when she finds Stacie behind her "Dude I told you to stay upstairs"

"I know... but I kinda fucked up and told Aubrey"

Beca was about to call Stacie an idiot when she realized Chloe called her freaking out. "Fuck. Chloe knows too? What the fuck, Stacie. This is just to get into a fucking vault. God you're such a fucking tool" Beca takes her phone out quickly and dials Chloe.

Chloe was handcuffed to a chair and glaring at Aubrey across the room, who was still lecturing her on how unsafe it is for Chloe to do anything. Beca could be killed, Stacie could be killed. Right now, Chloe wanted to kill Beca. In a less violent way though, she wanted to give Beca a stern talking to and kill her with words.

Aubrey has Chloe's phone in her hand as she talks, and stops when it starts ringing. It was Beca calling, so she answers it and stares at Chloe "Well you need to explain yourself, Beca"

"I don't think I really have to explain anything. It's obvious that it's for a job. I need to get into a bank vault and this is the easiest way. Unless you want me t-"

"Beca! You aren't actually supposed to be getting into anything. This is going to be the trap where we show up and arrest everyone and get them off the street!"

"Okay, see. No one told me that. I had no idea you guys were using this as the time to arrest them"

Aubrey sighs loudly and moves across the room, putting the phone on loud-speaker. "Talk to your girlfriend, who I had to handcuff so that she didn't fucking run off and kick your ass"

"I didn't even know! ...Chloe. I was making this thing because I had no idea they were going to stop the robbery, you have to believe me"

"I didn't even know you could make those, Beca"

"Well... We all have surprises, right?"

Chloe pouts and looks up at Aubrey "Hang up"

"Oh, Chloe, come on. You know I'd never go back into this"

"Aubrey." Chloe gets the blonde's hand moving up to the phone, but she hesitates.

"Chloe, maybe you should just listen to her" Aubrey says, getting another glare from the redhead

"You should definitely listen to me, because I wouldn't do that to you. And you know that"

"Then why are you so happy to just go out and make a bomb, Beca? And what happens if it hurts someone? What if you get hurt? Am I supposed to just sit here and think  _Oh it's okay, she didn't mean it. She was just going along with the job_. Fuck you, Beca. Fuck you for confirming that whenever you're not around me, you'll just start making weapons and hurting people again" Chloe turns away from the blonde and stares over at the floor "Hang up"

–-

Beca heard the beep, but the phone was still at her ear. "Ouch"

Stacie could see the pain written all over Beca's face. "What happened?"

"Oh I potentially just lost my girlfriend. No big deal" Beca moves forward and shoves her phone against Stacie's chest, clenching her jaw as she stares at the worried girl in front of her. She has every urge to hit Stacie, but nothing could make her follow through with that urge. She just moves around Stacie and walks away.

Stacie holds Beca's phone and turns around, watching the brunette leave. "Fuck" she mutters to herself, when she looks down at her phone again, Chloe's calling back. Stacie starts walking and answers "Hey, sorry. Beca's just outside"

"It's me, Stace" Aubrey's voice comes through and Stacie's steps falter when she sees Beca's car pulling away.

"What happened?"

"I think Chloe just had a little stress freakout. She'll be okay. Just tell Beca that Chloe's just scared"

"I would... if I could, but she kinda left me here at the warehouse" Stacie turns back to look at the bomb still sitting on the table. "And I have no idea what to do with that bomb"

"She left y- Okay. I'm not going to freak out about that. Just leave and come back here"

"I can't. I have to stay, if she thinks that Chloe's going to break up with her, who knows what'll happen. Last time something like that happened, Beca ended up killing a bunch of people and stealing cars"

"Stacie, I really don't know how I feel about you being out there now"

"Babe, you don't have to worry about me. I'm a better agent than you are"

"Excuse me? You better take that back right now"

"I would but... then I'd be lying to you, and that's not okay" Stacie decides to start walking out from the warehouse and heading for the road. Maybe she can just call a cab or something and go to that bar.

"Stacie. If you were better than me, why am I the captain of the squad?"

"Because Bumper thought you were hot when he chose. And I can totally understand that"

"Oh shut up, you are not a better agent."

"It's okay to be jealous of me, sweetie"

"Oh, you condescending little-... Stacie, I swear to God. You need to control yourself right now"

"Are you gonna slap me around later?"

"I would never slap you around, and I really don't know why you want me to so often"

"I d-" Stacie jumps when there's a sudden explosion behind her, when she turns around, the warehouse door was blown off and the ceiling to the first floor was starting to cave in.

"What the fuck was that? Stacie? Stacie!"

"I'm here, I'm here. I think the bomb went off"

"Are you fucking serious? I'm-.. Wha- I'm going to fucking kill her. I'm-"

"Aubrey! Calm down, shit. I'm fine. I was walking anyway"

"And what if you weren't? She left you there on purpose. She was trying to fucking kill you!"

"She was not! God, you're so paranoid"

"Paranoid? Stacie, she made a bomb, she left you in the warehouse with the bomb and then the bomb just mysteriously went off? She's probably got a detonator and just pushed it somewhere. She wanted to kill you, how fucking dare she"

Stacie slaps her palm to her forehead as she listens to Aubrey freaking out for a long as possible. The blonde didn't even sound like she was breathing. Stacie sighs and drops her arm so Aubrey can talk to the air for a while.

When Stacie returns the phone to her ear, she hears Aubrey still ranting "And what's worse is, she fucking has that stupid attitude all the time. Like oh I'm such a bad ass, I totally steal money from everyone. What is that?" So Stacie drops the phone back down again and starts walking.

After a few minutes, she returns the phone up to her ear. "Stupid fucking short bitchy... asshole!"

"Are you finished, Aubrey?"

"Yes. For now. I feel like I need to fucking hit something. I need to hit Beca. I need to hit her a lot. I hope she's fucking coming here, I really do"

"Aubrey, I love you but please stop talking. I need to figure out how to get to that bar"

"Are you serious right now? No! You're coming here. You almost got blown up"

"We need to make sure Beca's okay, she doesn't have her phone and she thinks Chloe is leaving her. This either means she's going to do something incredibly stupid, or she's going over there to do something incredibly stupid"

"Well I hope it's the latter"

"Aubrey, please don't do anything rash, she doesn't know the bomb went off"

"Fffffffffffffffffffff. I have to go. I just need to go hit something"

"Well can you use the punching bag I bought you this time? We've spent way too much money buying new things that you've attacked"

"Yes! Fine! I love you!" Stacie chuckles at Aubrey's intensity when she speaks and hangs up on her.

"That girl is insane. Insane and amazing in bed. God, I need to get laid now" Stacie talks to herself the whole way out to the street, calling a cab on the way.

* * *

Beca drove for ages just to get to her mountain view spot where she took Chloe on their first date. Her hands grip the wheel as she stares out at the city. She had to force herself not to go into the Cochrane territory and start opening fire on everything that moves. She just had to think about Chloe. Chloe kept her sane, but right now it wasn't working. All she could think about was losing Chloe.

She didn't even know what the problem was. She had no idea they were going to arrest the group during the bank robbery, but it didn't even seem like that anymore. It just seemed like Chloe didn't even trust her to be out here. It starts pissing her off when she thinks that Chloe was so quick to jump to Beca hurting people, and what the fuck does she mean when Beca was only good around the redhead. Beca was trying this whole time to do this so they can both be free of this shit.

Beca huffs and slams her palm against the wheel before shifting the car into reverse and then speeding forward onto the road.

It took her a while to get back into the city, but she ends up at the bar again. If she's going to do the time, she'll sure as fuck do the crime. Beca rushes into the bar and scans the people inside, it was picking up with customers, but she manages to find Vanessa on the dance floor. With Stacie.

They weren't dancing closely, but Vanessa's intentions were clear, inching closer to Stacie and inciting a rage within Beca. Or maybe that's because Beca was already full of rage that she needed to take out on someone. Beca makes her way across the bar and shoves a guy that gets in her way, making her presence known by Stacie and Vanessa.

"Hey B, I found your gir-"

Beca punches Vanessa's cheekbone and sends her stumbling backwards. "Stay the fuck away from her" Beca grabs Stacie's forearm and pulls the brunette behind her as she watches Vanessa straightening herself out.

"Well that was uncalled for" Vanessa says as she rubs her cheek and smirks at Beca's protective behavior. "You were never like that when you were fucking me"

"Well maybe that's because fucking you meant nothing to me" Beca steps forward to Vanessa, readying herself to hit the girl again.

"Oh, I know that it was purely pleasure between us, B. I bet you just got a slight tingle when you hit me"

Beca clenches her jaw, exhaling deeply through her nose. "I'll never get any tingle with you again"

"Pff. Okay" Vanessa shrugs and looks over Beca's shoulder at Stacie, prompting Beca to grab her shirt and yank on it threateningly. Vanessa looks back into Beca's eyes, she was much closer now.

"Don't even look at her"

"Are you sure which one of us you're jealous over?"

Beca shoves Vanessa stumbling backwards, she regained her balance fairly quickly and started moving back towards Beca.

"Didn't think so, B" Vanessa taps her finger against Beca's lips and moves around the small brunette to go back to her booth.

Beca balls her fingers up into a shaking fist and closes her eyes.  _Think of Chloe._  Beca's heartbeat was still speeding, the pounding against her chest was deafening. It wasn't working. Chloe was further from her now. Beca feels a hand against her shoulder and spins around, grabbing the arm and twisting it up behind their back and pushing upward. When she sees it's Stacie, she stays in the position, keeping the pressure on Stacie's arm, meaning to cause her the pain. "Tell me what the fuck you were thinking"

"I needed to find you, Beca"Stacie cringes at the pain in her shoulder "Chloe didn't mean anything she said" A wince escapes from her after Beca pushes higher on her arm and sending a larger burst of pain to her shoulder "Fuck, stop! She's just freaking out"

"Oh, should I give a shit?"

"What? Beca, what the fuck is wrong with you?"

Beca drops Stacie's arm and moves her hand to the front of Stacie's neck, pulling her backwards until the brunette's back was planted against the wall with a thud that Beca clearly heard over the music. "You think I'm fucking concerned with anything you have to say?"

"But... you don't even care about her freaking out?" Stacie couldn't find anything in the darkened eyes before her, she sees this in Aubrey sometimes when the blonde loses herself in a rage. Beca was just having trouble finding herself. Stacie needs to somehow get her to Chloe. "You need to see her"

"Oh you think I need to see her?" Beca pulls Stacie forward and throws her back against the wall with a louder thud. "You think I need to see her?"

"You do" Stacie's body stiffens when Beca's hand around her throat gets tighter.

"You think you get to tell me what to do? Why don't you go back to your psychotic girlfriend and leave me to do whatever the fuck I want to do"

"Don't talk about her like that"

"Oh, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna get mad? It's true, Stacie. Your girlfriend is a fucking psycho nutbag"

Stacie keeps herself calm, she can't attack Beca. There's no way she'll be able to do anything in this bar without blowing her and Beca's cover. She's supposed to be the useless girlfriend that Beca picked up somewhere along the way. "Beca, you're not going to get me to hit you"

Beca's laugh was sinister as she moves her hand from Stacie's neck down to her stomach and putting pressure against the brunette's ribs. "You know.. I've broken many peoples ribs before" Beca's gaze drops between them as she moves her fingers over Stacie's ribcage lightly "There's a specific way to really get them to crack"

"Beca, please…I'm here to help you"

"Well you're not going to be much help soon"

Stacie closes her eyes when Beca's touch leaves her body, then there's a bunch of yelling. When she opens her eyes again, there was a bar brawl going on and Beca had disappeared. Stacie could see flashes of Beca attacking people in the crowd. There's a hand taking her hand that gets her to look down and follow the arm to find Vanessa pulling on her hand and leading her outside around the fighting group and flying objects.

It was just as loud outside from the yelling in there. Vanessa gets her further from the door and stops. "So does she get abusive a lot?"

"No" Stacie turns to look over at the door, hoping that Beca doesn't get hurt in there.

"I don't believe that for a second, you looked so calm and collected in there, it's almost like it was a natural thing for you to go through" Vanessa takes the chance to look Stacie up and down. She wasn't usually Beca's type, but then again, neither was that redhead DEB.

"I just have a lot of patience" Stacie turns back just in time to see Vanessa checking her out.  _God, she really is a horrible friend._ "Look. I'm not interested in cheating on Beca, okay?"

"Okay. Keep that leash tight around your neck. You don't want it to be her hand again"

"Fuck you, you have no idea what she's going through"

"Oh no? Please inform me. Because she was fine every time we met, even today. Then she shows up here and finds us dancing and flips."

"Obviously she doesn't trust you with me then"

Vanessa chuckles and shakes her head "Yeah. That must be why she punched me and then shoved you against a wall and choked you."

"She wouldn't hurt me"

"Maybe that's why she started the brawl, so she could avoid doing whatever she was about to do when she pulled her fist back"

Stacie drops her stare to the ground and turns to walk back towards the door, getting stopped by Vanessa's hand on her arm.

"You don't wanna do that, you'll get hurt in there"

"So? She could be hurt in there"

"I'll go get her. You just wait here" Vanessa moves around Stacie and heads inside the bar, catching the sight of a lot of guys on the ground and the rest still fighting each other. Beca was slamming someone's face into the counter and moving onto another guy. Vanessa sighs loudly and makes her way over to Beca, avoiding the attempted punch from her. "Beca, your girlfriend is worried about you"

"Why don't you go fuck her better then?" Beca throws another punch at Vanessa's cheek and missing to the girl's dodge.

"I tried, believe me" Vanessa had to catch Beca's arm mid-air to avoid being punched square in the nose, and turn her arm away to end up at Beca's side, then elbow her in the face.

Beca reeled back slightly and stared at Vanessa. The rage seemed to step over another boundary in her mind and sent her heart into a frenzy as she lunged at Vanessa and took her down to the ground. "You can fucking have her then!" Beca sends a punch into the side of Vanessa's face again, hitting the same cheekbone, then another in the same spot when Vanessa's face turn back up.

With a raise of her hip, Vanessa was able to shove Beca off her enough to roll on top of the brunette and get the upper hand, punching Beca's eye and splitting the brow open. She forgot she had a ring on, Vanessa looked down at her hand and lost the advantage to Beca's fist connecting with her jaw and sending her sideways off the brunette.

Beca was quick to climb onto Vanessa's back and pin her arms down. Then she was being pulled off the girl. Beca turns in the arms around her and punches whoever it is, sending them down to the ground. It was Stacie. Beca steps forward and hesitates, then turns back around to Vanessa starting to get up. Beca sends her foot into Vanessa's side and sends the girl rolling onto her back.

Beca gets back on top of Vanessa, straddling the girl and putting her hands around Vanessa's neck. Squeezing tightly. Vanessa's hands were wrapping around her forearms, begging her to let go and trying to pull at them. Beca just tightens her grip, even when Stacie's arms were wrapping around her chest and trying to pull her up. Vanessa was fading, Stacie's arms leave her body and then there was only darkness.

* * *

When Beca wakes up, her head is throbbing. When she groans and opens her eyes, the room that she's in is unrecognizable. The door opens not long after she started scanning the room, and Vanessa walks in, looking like she tried to headbutt a moose. "What the hell happened?"

"You lost your fucking mind is what" Vanessa hands a glass of water to Beca and then the container of painkillers in her other hand. "I don't know what the fuck that was, Beca, but holy shit."

"Fuck. I didn't-.. I didn't mean to. What happened? The last thing I remember, I was in the car" Beca puts the glass on the bedside table and starts popping the lid off to get out some pills.

"Well…with the risk of making it all happen again, I was dancing, platonically, with your girlfriend and then you punched me in the face, tried to choke her and started a bar fight. Then I got Stacie outside, went back in to get you and you decided you wanted another go at choking after trying to beat the crap out of me. Stacie had to knock you out with a bottle"

Beca froze after the start of the story, staring at Vanessa as she speaks. Then her eyes drop to her lap. "I'm sorry, V. I just…it was one of those fucked up days that just…ended with me snapping"

"Honestly? It's fine. I heard about this a few times from mutual friends. I just didn't think I'd get to be so lucky to see that"

"It's been working its way up. I trashed my hotel when ..Stacie said something. I dunno, I think I just…I'm stressed out or something" Beca throws the pills into her mouth and chases it with the water.

"It was hot"

"Oh shut up" Beca huffs and puts the water back down on the table, swinging her legs out to the side of the bed so she can stand up.

"Seriously dude. I didn't think getting punched in the face would be so erotic, but  _damn_."

"You have to stop that, we're never gonna go back there again"

Vanessa stands up with a sigh and points to the door "Stacie's in the living room, she drove your car over here too. I'm gonna stay in here to give you your privacy and all, but you should know that you were pretty abusive last night"

Beca nods slowly and heads for the door. When she gets into the living room, she finds Stacie looking down at her phone and typing on it furiously. Her hesitation keeps her frozen on the spot for a minute before she moves forward to the couch and gets Stacie's attention on her.

"Are you feeling any better?" Stacie was in the middle of argue-texting with Aubrey about defending Beca. Apparently Stacie isn't  _supposed_  to defend Beca almost blowing her up. Stacie didn't even have the guts to tell Aubrey about the bar. And it'll be pretty awkward when Stacie has to say she fell in the shower or something if the blonde sees the bruise on her face.

"Really? You're asking me if I feel better? Stacie, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't-... I didn't mean to fly off the deep end like that"

"I get it Beca, really." Stacie holds up her phone to show the messages from Aubrey "I have experienced that before, only… less towards me and more towards inanimate objects"Stacie drops her hand back down to her lap and looks at the phone. "I can't even tell her though. She already wants to strangle you for almost blowing me up"

"What?! Blowing you up? Van didn't tell me about that"

"That's because it didn't happen at the bar, it was the bomb you made at the warehouse, I was leaving after you drove off and it went off"

"Oh.." Beca bends forward and rests her hands on the arm of the couch, hanging her head between her arms "Fuck"

"It's okay, I know it was an accident" Stacie reaches over and puts her hand on top of Beca's "We need to get the ball rolling on this. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can fix things at home, okay?"

"How the fuck am I going to fix this? I already put a strain on both of our relationships, and Aubrey wants to kill me, and I really don't think I'd even stop her. I almost fucking killed you, I apparently choked you" Beca looks up at Stacie's cheek "And judging by that bruise, I hit you as well"

"Aubrey doesn't have to know about that"

"Yeah, she does. And I'm going to tell her"

"No you're not. I get to decide when to tell  _my_  girlfriend that you hit me."

"Fine. Tell me when you're done then. Where are my keys?"

"So, what. You're gonna leave me again? Here with your horny ex?"

"Just give me my keys and lets go, please?"

Stacie stands up from the couch and raises her brow at Beca "I'll give you the keys once I'm in the car with you."

"I'm not gonna fucking lea-" Beca takes a deep breath and exhales slowly "Fine. Lead the way"


	5. Chapter 5

There's only a few hours left until their job starts. The bank robbery that will surely end in a lot of disaster. Beca has to face everyone at once and turn into a rat. She's basically shit on everything in the last few days. Her failing relationship was her fault, she should have at least informed Chloe before she started building a bomb. And then there's Stacie, who she almost  _killed._ And then attacked. And herself, she let herself fall into her anger twice now, all in the last few days.

Stacie left her to go back to the house and prepare for the robbery and arrest to go down, leaving Beca sitting alone on the hood of her car in a parking lot. Trying to figure out how to get herself out of this shit without hurting more people.

There's no better punch in the heart than seeing a happy couple walk by hand in hand and laughing with each other. She really wants to pull out her gun and share her misery.

Beca looks down at her phone for the first time in hours and sees 18 missed calls from Chloe. "Shit" she mutters to herself as she dials Chloe back.

"Beca?"

"Yeah, you rang?"

"Are you okay? Stacie told me what happened"

"I'm fine"

"I can tell when you're lying, baby. Talk to me"

Beca sighs and turns her eyes up at the sky. "I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I just fuck everything up and I don't want to make things  _worse_ with you"

"Oh, Beca. Those things I said earlier…I didn't mean them, I was shocked and upset and I just…I should have thought before I spoke. I know you'd never hurt anyone. I trust you more than anything"

"Yeah…just not feeling all that convinced right now"

"I love you, Beca. You're doing all of this so we can be together everywhere, don't think that I haven't noticed what you're doing for me"

Beca stays silent as she leans back against the windshield and closes her eyes "Just talk to me about something"

"Okay. I'll talk to you about how perfect you are"

"Something other than that"

"How much I love you?"

Another loud sigh sounds from Beca "Fine"

"I love you so much that I think I might burst. I love your eyes, especially when you just stare at me forever like a big creep. And I love that dorky smile you get whe-"

"Chloe. Calling me a creep and a dork really isn't helping my mood"

"Oh, that's what you  _think_. But you're on the verge of smiling, I can hear it in your voice"  
Beca furrows her eyebrows, she did feel lighter, which means Chloe is either way too in tune to her voice, or the redhead is watching her right now.

"Your voice is another thing that I love. Especially when we're getting it on and you try not to moan"

"Okay.  _Okay_. If we're gonna talk right now, I'm gonna need you to not get dirty. I'm already frustrated as fuck, I don't need to add more on"

"Sorry Becs. I do love your voice though. Also your hands…"

"I can practically hear you getting turned on right now, Chloe"

"You have no idea"

Beca groans and sits up on the hood of the car, sliding down to stand. "You're so fucking evil"

"I could get  _more_  evil. I could do something right now that'll totally make you react in the same way"

"Well control yourself, I'm in a public place"

"Sexy. You know I like that"

"I know you like to take advantage of that, yes"

"You love it too, Becs. Remember that time on the train in…was it Italy? Or was it France"

"Okay, you pretty much molested me on every kind of transportation, so you could be talking about anything here"

"When I actually got  _into_  your pants"

"Oh, that was definitely in Switzerland"

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. But we were leaving France, so you're half right. But we were totally in Switzerland at the time"

"Interesting how you could even notice that, am I not doing my job right?"

"I was trying pretty hard not to focus on what you were doing"

"I think you failed, baby"

Beca laughs softly and moves around to get in the car behind the wheel. "I'm whipped"

"You are, but so am I"

"How are you whipped?"

"Really, Beca? I let you take me into all of those torture chambers so you can gawk and wish you had those when you were in the business of torturing"

"I was not wishing that"

"You said, and I quote  _Dude, I wish we had this shit around when I needed it. I could have totally put a rat cage over someone's stomach and waited._ "

"That was taken completely out of context. Who doesn't love an adorable rat?"

" _Beca_."

"Okay, yes. I got a little excited over the old torture devices. But you were into it too, you like history and stuff"

"But the difference here is that I didn't want to use any of it. Except...you know, when you were trying to shackle me against that wall.  _That_  would have been good"

"Pity they kicked us out for that, huh?" Beca laughs to herself and leans back against the seat "Chloe"

"Hmm?"

"What are you wearing?" Beca could almost hear the grin on Chloe's face during the silent moments after her question.

Chloe's voice takes a few more moments to come back through the phone "Since I'm alone now.. I'm wearing those jeans that you hate and your black sweater"

"Wow, you couldn't even lie and make it sexy?"

"I can't lie to you Beca, that's like…that's the worst kind of crime"

"Well you technically are still a criminal"

"By association. Now get to the dirty talk"

"Nah, I'm fine now, it was just a passing moment" The sound of Chloe groaning comes through and makes Beca laugh.

"You made me super wet, baby" This stopped Beca laughing immediately, and stopped her breathing as well. "Yeah, thought that would get your attention"

"My attention has been got"

"Now…back to your dirty talk"

"You first"

"You started it!"

"Real mature, Chloe" Beca smirks when Chloe sighs at her. "Sorry, what...uh…where are your hands?"

"One is on the phone, the other is down the front of these jeans that you hate"

Beca swallows hard and she looks around out her window to make sure no one somehow just heard what Chloe said.

"Don't go quiet, Becs. I need your voice"

Beca's lips part to let her mouth hang open "Uh.."

"Please"

A wave of heat rushes into Beca, Chloe actually sounded like she  _moaned_ the word. "Jesus. Okay…I like.. what you're doing there"

"God, you're so horrible at this. I can't tell if it's turning me on even more or not"

Beca pushes her palm against her pants and tries to focus by closing her eyes "I wish I could be the one who gets to…touch you?"

"Uh huh"

Beca freezes again, she could almost see Chloe's back arching in pleasure when the redhead groans at her. "Fuck. Okay. Okay… Okay."

"Say anything else"

"You're really fucking hot, it's not easy to focus"

"Beca, I'm close"

"Shit.. jesus. I…ah. Keep going? I don't know what to say here, we've never really…this isn't my strong suit."

"Tell me what your strong suit is baby"

"I can…" Beca hears a louder moan coming from Chloe. She has to move her hand up to cling onto the steering wheel. "I can make you ...finish or whatever..with my fingers?"

"Just...oh god!"

Beca stares up out the windshield when Chloe's moans signal her finish. There wasn't even a specific thing her eyes landed on, she couldn't register movements outside.

"Oh my god, that was…hotter than I thought it'd be"

"You're telling me. Jesus, Chloe. Now I'm more frustrated"

"Your turn then"

"Fuck no, I'm sitting outside a Walmart!"

"So go somewhere more private"

"Okay just…I'll go to the hotel, just give me a few minutes"

"Don't keep me waiting, Becs. I need to hear you"

"Believe me, I won't be long" Beca hangs up and starts the car, quickly shifting into drive and peeling out of the park.

* * *

It was all planned. They had the van ready, Beca made another (less likely to explode spontaneously) bomb inside of said van, and they were on the way. Beca was dying, her nerves were going insane and she was clenching her fists so tight that her hands were threatening to go numb.

"Relax, B." Vanessa puts her hand over Beca's fist, she was sitting close to Beca's side and watching the brunette freak out on the inside"

"I will relax once we're done"

"You wanna make out and get your mind off it?"

"I really don't. Make out with your hand" Beca continues staring at the floor in front of her, her leg uncontrollably shaking up and down when the driver announces they're almost there.

Beca lets out a long exhale when the van comes to a stop. She looks up at the two guys in front of her across the van leaning forward to pick up the explosive. Vanessa hands over a handgun, which was followed by a ski mask. They're ready. After piling out of the van and making a quick run inside, it was on. Everyone was yelling, people were dropping to the ground and a shot rings out into the room. Beca turns quickly, seeing a security guard drop to the ground.  _Shit._ The three on vault duty start moving forward, Beca, Vanessa and the guy who Beca still didn't even know although she's seen him like five times already.

Then they freeze. There were countless people jumping up from behind counters and desks and pointing guns, shouting at them to drop their weapons. It was weird for Beca to actually get caught, it was like some kind of movie. Beca looks over at Vanessa, getting a nod from her. Then she drops her gun, they all drop their guns.

The officers approach them all, leaving Beca out and handcuffing everyone. Then there's someone against her, and it only takes one inhale to smell Chloe. Beca wraps her arms around the redhead and hugs her tightly.

"I knew it!" Vanessa yells out. "I fucking knew it!"

Beca releases Chloe and turns to Vanessa again, she wasn't exactly happy that she had become a rat. She wasn't happy at  _all_. But Chloe was here at her side, watching Vanessa being dragged away.

"I have a bone to pick with you"

Beca turns around to the voice behind her, finding Aubrey and Stacie trying to get between them. "I know you do"

"You tried to blow my girlfriend up"

"Accidentally, yeah"

Aubrey takes a long inhale and closes her eyes "I am understanding, and I am expressing my dislike for you putting my girlfriend in danger. So if you don't mind, I would like it very much if you just didn't do that again" When Aubrey opens her eyes again, Beca just looked more upset.

Beca turns to look at the door, seeing Vanessa getting shoved into the back of a van through the glass, then she looks at Stacie and her cheek, seeing the tall brunette start shaking her head. When Beca looks back at Aubrey again, she needs to say it. She needs Aubrey to lose it on her. Just like Beca lost it on Stacie. "I punched Stacie and tried to choke her"

Aubrey was silent. Completely silent, and just stunned. She couldn't even see it in her mind. She couldn't visualize Beca punching Stacie at all. Then Aubrey looks over her shoulder at Stacie and her girlfriend avoided eye contact by turning her head away.  _The bruise._

"Aubrey" Chloe starts moving forward from Beca's side and gets Aubrey's forearm against her stomach and moving her aside while her other arm swings out and gives Beca a hook that sends her turning and stumbling. "Aubrey! Stop!" Chloe was quickly joined by Stacie in holding Aubrey back.

"Let her go" Beca stands again, watching Aubrey losing herself to the rage.

"No, Beca!" Chloe knows that there was no holding Aubrey back for long. She's seen this before, but she is  _not_ going to let it be directed at Beca.

"Not until you let her go"

"What is this about?"

"We need to get her out, Chloe!" Stacie tries to pull Aubrey back, only finding herself losing her grip on her girlfriend's arm.

Aubrey shoves Chloe back with enough force to send her onto her back. Then she turns to Beca, who is just  _standing_ there. Aubrey punches her again, then again when Beca turns back to her. Stacie tries to latch onto her arm again, but Chloe was too slow at catching her other arm, she pushes Stacie back and swings on Beca again, knocking the brunette over. Aubrey was quick to get on top of her and wrap her hands around Beca's neck. Only she couldn't squeeze, she just freezes there. Beca wanted her to do it, she could see it in the brunette's eyes and all of Aubrey's senses flood back into her at once.

Chloe pulls Aubrey off Beca and stands the blonde up, then she moves down over Beca to check over the brunette "Beca"

"I'm fine" Beca rolls out from under Chloe and starts getting up.

"You're not fine, Beca! What the hell was that?" Chloe stands up and follows Beca when the brunette starts walking away from her.

Then there's an explosion outside the doors, sending the shattering glass through the bank at them. Beca turns and takes Chloe down to the floor, covering the redhead. When she looks back up again, there's dead silence outside. Followed by yelling, a lot of yelling. Then gunfire. "Fuck!" Beca gets up off Chloe and pulls the redhead to her feet, Aubrey and Stacie were already moving to the far end of the bank. "Go, go go go" Beca shoves Chloe along and runs with her to get to cover.

There was silence outside again. They were waiting for any indication that they were safe. Beca turns and gets onto her knees, raising slightly to look over the counter. There's no one in the bank, or outside. "This is weird"

"What's happening?"

"Nothing at all" Beca brings her leg forward to start getting up and freezes when Chloe grabs her arm. "It's okay, I'm just gonna check it out"

Chloe doesn't trust this silence at all, and she really doesn't trust that Vanessa's dead out there. "Please don't go"

"I got this. I can out-run any bullet" Beca smirks and starts moving up again.

"Wait, take this"

Beca takes the handgun from Chloe, apprehensive about leaving her girlfriend unarmed, but Stacie and Aubrey are right there with guns. "I'll be back"

"Don't say that!"

"Ugh. You watch too many movies, also isn't that supposed to be 'I'll be  _right_  back'"

"Okay, now you've said that too. Awesome. You're going to die, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life crying. Thanks, Bec"

Beca sighs loudly as she stares down at her annoyed girlfriend. "Seriously? You're choosing  _now_  to get pissy at something?"

"Oh please, go get shot"

Beca rolls her eyes and moves around the counter, heading for the door slowly and holding the gun up. When she gets to where the doors  _used_  to be, she steps out and scans the area, there's a distant noise of sirens in the air, but no sound. Not even people screaming. Beca looks around the wall and finds nothing, just a car that had exploded.

"Drop the gun, B"

Beca freezes on the spot and starts scanning the area again, but she can't locate Vanessa

"I have you right in my sight"

Beca  _could_  try and dodge the bullet, but she has no idea where the bullet is even coming from, and with her back to the wall, there weren't many escape options. So she drops the gun.

"Now step out and walk to the van"

Beca looks down at the ground next to her, if she leaves, this is going to be the last time she sees Chloe.

"Now"

Beca steps out and starts making her way to the van they took over, then there's nothing. Just complete darkness.

* * *

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, Chloe. She might just be making sure people are dead"

"This doesn't feel right" Chloe kneels up and looks over the counter, she can't see Beca out there anymore. "Give me your gun, I'm going out there"

"We're coming with you" Aubrey starts getting up, checking over the counter before she stands.

It wasn't until they were outside that Chloe's world starts crumbling. Beca was gone, and so was the van, and there were way too many dead and wounded officers and was no chance of her finding Beca. She had no idea where Vanessa would go other than the bar, and that's going to be  _way_  too obvious.

"Chloe"

There was nothing she could do. Beca's going to die and she just let Beca walk out. Just like that.

"Chloe!"

Chloe drops to her knees, her blank stare falling into the cement in front of her.

"Chloe look at me"

She's going to die without Beca.

* * *

Beca wakes up suddenly when a frozen burst of water hits her face. Shaking her head, her eyes start to adjust to the room. It was a dark, dingy room that smells like...wait. This was her room. When she tries to move her arms, she finds them tied down to the back of her chair. "Really, Van? Bringing me into my own torture room? That's cliché"

"Is it? I thought it was going to be romantic" Vanessa backhands Beca, leaving a stinging against her cheek.

"You hit as hard as a balloon" That earns her a punch, making her laugh. "Is that all you have in you? God, even Aubrey hits harder than you, and she's a DEB"

"Tell me, Beca." Vanessa leans down in front of the brunette, holding her hands on Beca's thighs "How do you think Chloe will feel when I start dropping your limbs on her doorstep?"

"You think she'll know they're mine?"

"Oh, she'll know. And then when I'm down to the last one, she's next"

"Well, you're in for a treat, she talks a  _lot_."

"She won't be for long. Not when I cut out her tongue, do you think she'll like getting stabbed or shot more?" Vanessa moves forward to straddle Beca's lap.

"Ugh" Beca grimaces and turns away from Vanessa once she sits "You're disgusting, seriously"

"You never used to say that, B. You were all over me at one stage"

"Thank god I wised up to that mess. Hurl"

Vanessa sends a punch into Beca's ribs that causes her to lurch forward in reaction, then Vanessa catches Beca's cheeks and holds her in place. "Admit it, B. Getting hit is fucking hot"

"You think so?" Beca uses the position to her advantage and sends her head forward, hitting Vanessa's nose with her forehead and then instantly regretting it. "Ow! Fuck!"

"Jesus fuck, B!" Vanessa holds her hand over her nose and gets up off the brunette's lap to go and get tissues for the blood that's spitting out of her nose now.

"Yeah, real sexy isn't it?!" Beca yells out as the door slams shut. Then she mutters "Bitch"

* * *

Thanks to Bumper's help, agents were being sent out  _everywhere_. All of Vanessa's potential areas were being checked. Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie were being sent to Vanessa's place, which Stacie knew the location of. Amy was back at the house trying to scan CCTV to find Beca's face in recognition software.

Aubrey had to slap Chloe about 4000 times to get her out of that daze. In the end, she just needed to tell her that Beca was in trouble and she needed to save her. Chloe still has moments of almost hyperventilating in the passenger seat next to her, but Aubrey settles her by grabbing her hand.

They turned Vanessa's place upside down and found nothing. Not even a hint of where she could go.

"We need to find her! She's going to die like now!" Chloe kicks the couch and covers her face with her hands when she feels the returning tears.

"What about the warehouse? Did Sector 3 find anything there?" Aubrey turns to Stacie and gets a sad head shake from her. "We should head back to Amy, maybe she'll find something on the way and we can speed out to where-ever" Aubrey rests her hand on Chloe's back and starts leading the redhead out the door.

* * *

When they get back to the house, Amy was still trying to search. "Sorry guys, I can't find anything here"

Chloe was on the verge of another breakdown when it hits her. And she needs to go right now. Chloe jumps up from the chair next to Amy and makes her way to the front door, grabbing Aubrey's keys on the way and running out.

"Ah… guys?" Amy yells out to the kitchen where Aubrey and Stacie were

"What?"

"Chloe just took off with the speed of a jet"

Aubrey comes running into the room and sees the empty chair where Chloe was, then she looks up at the door wide open. "Fuck! Where did she go?"

"I can track her phone, hold on…. okay, go east, I'll update you as she turns"

"Stacie!" Aubrey moves over to the door and sighs when she finds Amy's keys are the only ones left. "Great." Amy has a smartcar. The smallest car ever. Aubrey grabs the keys and makes her way outside to the car, looking up at Stacie rushing out with the sandwich she had been making "Seriously? Your priorities need to be checked!"

"I can't save a life on an empty stomach, I'll run out of fuel!"Stacie smiles when she opens the passenger side door of Amy's car and gets in.

"God, you're so infuriating"Aubrey mutters under her breath before she gets in. "Seatbelts."

* * *

All Chloe could do right now was grip the wheel and hope that Beca wasn't lying when she talked about this place. Her heart was beating so hard she couldn't think. With only a little more distance between her and the abandoned factory, Chloe pulls over. Her plan was to sneak in and get Beca out, and with a few deep breaths, she gets out of the car and moves to the trunk. If she knows anything about Aubrey, it's that the blonde is  _always_  prepared for a war.

Chloe lifts a secret latch into the compartment under the carpet in the trunk and takes out a holster, she keeps an eye on the road up ahead as she puts the holster around her chest, then looks down and shoves a handgun into the holster, another gun into the back of her jeans, and an uzi. Then she shoves the carpet back down, closes the trunk and starts walking.

* * *

"This car is so fucking slow, Amy. Why the fuck does it jump like this when it changes gears?" Aubrey has somehow ended up at . . It's like they know where she is, and if it wasn't for the cars in front of her, she'd have flown right through. The only good thing about this car is it's so small she can weave through the traffic but at a leisurely pace.

"It's a semi-automatic, quit bitching and watch the road, that's my baby! Take a right up on Jackson"

"Ugh. Fuck your baby, this is the most irritating thing to drive" Aubrey flicks her hand against the blinker and sends the windshield wipers across the screen "Damn it!"

* * *

Beca clucks her tongue for a few moments and sighs, waiting for Vanessa to return so she could kick her ass again was taking way too much time. She'd already loosened the ropes enough to get out of them, she was just waiting for that perfect time so she can see the look of horror on Vanessa's face when she's free. "Jesus, what the fuck is taking so long?"

It was somewhere around five minutes when the door opens again "Finally!"

A large guy was the first to enter the room, he walks right by Beca and stands behind her, Vanessa entered the room after the guy and moved to Beca's side. She seemed to be a lot cleaner now. So that's something Beca's gonna have to change.

Vanessa holds her gun up to the side of Beca's head, getting an eyeroll from the brunette "What are you gonna do? Wuss out and shoot me because you can't take me in a fight?"

"Oh no, B. This isn't for you"

"Wha-" Beca sees movement from the door and her breath gets caught in her throat, Chloe was being pushed into the room and the guy behind her walks in and holds it up to the side of her head.

Had Chloe known the layout of this place, she may not have been caught so easily. But it only took one step around a corner to be seen. Now she's locking eyes with Beca and they both have guns to their heads.

"Ooh my god! It must have been so hard for you two to be separated, look at that chemistry" Vanessa laughs out loud and stares down at Beca "B, you are so fucked"

"The only one that's fucked is you for letting anyone put a gun to her head" Beca's heartbeat was raging, she needs to get Chloe to duck somehow as soon as she pulls her arms free. How the fuck does she signal that without Vanessa seeing.

"Oh really? So if I do this" Vanessa turns the gun to Chloe and fires a shot into the redhead's chest, sending Chloe falling backwards.

Beca couldn't move. She was frozen. There was no way that just happened. Even when she stares down at Chloe motionless on the ground, there's nothing. She can't even breathe. She can't hear a thing.

"Looks like someone just checked out" Vanessa punches Beca across the face.

Beca was blank, all she could do was stare up at Vanessa, staying silent.

"Nothing, huh? No fight left? Did I just kill you?" Vanessa reaches the gun to the guy behind Beca and points to the knife on the table next to him.

Beca looks up at the knife being passed to Vanessa, then her gaze drops to her lap. She didn't have to prepare herself for the torture to come, she actually wished for it.

Vanessa holds the knife up to Beca's cheek and smirks "You know…I think I should keep you alive, I bet I could use you for  _anything_  right now"

Beca's jaw clenches and her eyes catch a movement from Chloe. The redhead sprang up to her legs and punched the guy's neck closest to her, moved around to his back and guided hand to shoot the guy behind Beca, then she kicks the back of the guy's knee and punches him in the face.

Chloe was quick to get across the room and miss the swinging knife from Vanessa, grabbing her arm when its at her side. Her palm comes up to meet Vanessa's nose and send her reeling backwards, giving her enough room to spin and kick Vanessa across the face. Chloe couldn't even acknowledge Beca right now, she moves back to the guy she beat down and takes the gun from his hand, firing a single shot into the guy's chest.

Beca was in some kind of shock. A, Chloe wasn't dead. B, Chloe just kicked ass. C, Chloe just killed two guys. Beca's eyes follow Chloe when the redhead turns around and takes a few steps towards the knocked out Vanessa, then she fires. Three times.

"That's for trying to fuck my girlfriend." Chloe chews at her lip and turns to Beca slowly, giving her a guilty smile before she moves forward and drops the gun on Beca's lap so she can untie her brunette.

Beca slips her arms out of the ties before Chloe's hand reaches the ropes, Chloe looked down at them stunned, but it was quickly washed away when Beca reaches forward to Chloe's shirt and rips it open. Kevlar. "Jesus fucking…you scared the fuck out of me, Chloe!" Beca shoves Chloe back a few steps and stands up, moving forward to hug the redhead tightly. "You scared the shit out of me"

Chloe hardly had time to react to the push before Beca was hugging her, she actually sounded like she was going to cry. That was something she hasn't seen in a long time. "Beca, I'm sorry"

"Fucking tell me next time" Beca moves out of the hug again, unable to keep a handle on her switching reactions.

"You want me to walk into a room with people who have guns and say _Hey everyone, I have a bulletproof vest on_? I think that'd be kind of ridiculous"

"Chloe. I thought you were fucking dead. Do you understand that? I thought you were fucking dead. Dead dead. Not a little dead. Totally fucking gone from my life dead"

"Okay, I don't really know what a little de-" Chloe gets cut off by Beca's lips crashing into hers. Then there are noises, yelling was getting closer and they had to pull apart. Just in time for guys to burst in. Chloe was quick to move forward and grab the arm pointing up at them with a gun, turning the guy away from her and shoving him forward against the wall to hit the back of his head with the gun she had in her hand.

Beca would have stayed to watch that if a second guy hadn't come for her, she managed to get under his arm and send a fist into his side, then come up around and hook him in the face, pick his gun up and shoot him. "We need to get moving"

They run out, only to be caught in an oncoming group of guys rushing towards them. Beca was just about to move forward until she feels Chloe's hand against her stomach and shoving her back. Chloe moves forward and starts taking them all on at once. Beca points her gun up and shoots the guy about to hit Chloe from behind. Chloe was taking these guys out like they were nothing to her. Beca didn't even know what she was doing anymore.

Chloe takes down the final guy with a gunshot to the chest, then she leans down and drops her gun to pick up two others, just in time for another few guys to run around the corner. A few shots later and she's taken down more guys. Then they wait, ready for any more. But they don't come.

Beca was in a stunned silence the whole time Chloe went all Kill Bill on this group, her eyes move to the redhead as she turns around to stand in front of Beca, smiling at her like she just won a competition of some kind. "Did-…what-... What?"

"What?"

"You just…all those guys. You just-.. It was like they weren't even... really?"

Chloe bites her lip and steps over a body to stand against Beca's body, then she pushes the guns into the back of her jeans so she can wrap her arms around Beca's neck. "I  _was_  a trained spy, you know"

"I just never…saw you do anything like  _that_ "

"Is it a bad thing?"

"Fuck no. Not even slightly, I mean that was one of the hottest fucking things I've ever seen. We  _have_  to spar later" Beca grins and wraps her arm around Chloe's waist, making sure the redhead stays exactly where she is.

"Spar? I am so not gonna do that. I can't even  _imagine_ play fighting with you"

"We wrestle all the time, we can just take it up a notch and spark up all these fighting memories that you have"

"Beca, no. I will never"

"What if I dare you to?"

"I dare you not to dare me to" Chloe releases herself from Beca and spins around after she hears a noise.

Beca raises her gun beside Chloe and shoots the groaning guy before the redhead can get this one too.

Chloe pouts, Beca totally just stole her shot. With a loud sigh, she prepares to unleash her pout on Beca, but when she turns around, Beca's gone. Then Chloe looks down and finds the brunette on one knee.

"I can talk to you all day about how much you need to marry me, but you already know. So…marry me?"

Chloe furrows her eyebrow and crosses her arms over her chest "Seriously, Becs? You're going to ask me to marry you in a room full of dead guys that we just took out?"

"Well…..yeah, it's.. romantic?"

"Stand up" Chloe smiles slightly and shakes her head, Beca was ridiculously adorable. "I won't have our proposal be something so… dark. I want to look back on it as something… _amazing_. I want to be able to look our kids in the eyes and say  _Beca knew exactly how to send my heart flying when she proposed._ I don't want to say  _Oh she proposed around a bunch of dead guys that we killed together._ " Chloe reaches up to put her hand against Beca's cheek and lean in to kiss her, moving back after a moment "It'll be a yes, but not like this"

Beca exhales loudly and nods "Okay. You're right. Also we should probably talk about that kids thing before we jump into anything there. I'm not exactly ready for that yet"

Chloe laughs softly "Me neither, baby" Then she closes the gap between them again.

Beca turns them both and guides Chloe backwards until she's pressed against the wall, after dipping her body slightly, she grabs under Chloe's thigh and brings it up to her side, wrapping the redhead's leg around her.

"Jesus christ, you guys are getting off  _now_?"

Beca would strangle Aubrey had it not been for her previously trying to do that to Stacie. These interruptions  _always_  fucking happen when they're around these people.

Aubrey had come into this place expecting to find Beca and Chloe dead, not a huge group of guys. "Where's Vanessa?"

"Chloe decided to let her jealousy deal with that" Beca lurches forward when Chloe's hand connects with her stomach. "Jesus, and you won't spar with me because you're scared to swing?"

"Shush. And I wasn't jealous. I just hate her a lot.  _Hated_." Chloe starts stepping over the bodies covering the hallway floor to get closer to Aubrey and Stacie.

"Well, you made the right choice in my opinion" Stacie smiles, Aubrey nodded in agreement.

Aubrey looks back at Chloe and then over the redhead's shoulder at the approaching brunette. She waits until Beca's in front of her to speak. "Beca. I'm sorry for hitting you, even though it was completely obvious what you were doing"

"It's whatever, I deserved it. I'm the one who's sorry. I should never have laid a hand on her"

"You're right, you shouldn't have. But…Stacie talked to me about what happened. And I'm not saying that it was ever okay, but I get it. Kind of"

"It's a little more...extreme to your anger. And I really thought I had it under contr-"

"Your control is Chloe. We both know that it was because she had that freak-out. And now that you two can live happily ever after, you can go back to never getting that angry again"

"What about the Cochranes?"

"We actually have a plan without you guys for that"

Chloe and Stacie were watching the exchange of words with bright smiles, and when the talking was finished, Chloe claps excitedly "Now hug!"

"Uh…" Beca shakes her head at Chloe, then the blonde was surging forward at her and hugging her tightly, keeping her arms pinned to her side so she can't even hug back.

"I'm glad you didn't die. I'd never be able to bring Chloe back from that" Aubrey whispers in Beca's ear. "And I kinda love you too. Kinda." Aubrey moves back from the brunette and pats her shoulders a couple of times before she turns to the other two girls "Well lets call this in"

Beca stared at Aubrey for a few moments before turning to Chloe and watching her talking to Stacie and Aubrey about kicking everyone's ass. She almost lost the ability to see her redhead smiling like that. She needs to figure out a better way to propose. This is bullshit.

* * *

It's been a week, and they were free. Free to walk around hand in hand and make out everywhere. Beca decided they needed to test their freedom out in Barbados and get Chloe to the best beach so that she could get it right this time. She was going to propose.

They'd been sitting on the beach for about half an hour, Beca had to keep checking her watch to make sure she didn't miss the cue.

"I think we should go to New Zealand again, it was so pretty there"

Beca hums an agreement with Chloe, she can hear the noise. When she looks down at her watch again the nerves hit her like a tonne of bricks.

"We can go  _anywhere_. It's so weird"

Another hum and Beca's looking over her shoulder, she sees it coming. Then she turns to Chloe and waits a few moments before pointing up at the sky "That cloud looks like a penis"

Chloe turns to look up at where Beca was pointing and finds a banner plane saying 'Marry me now?' She sighs and turns back to Beca, unimpressed. "Beca…penis? Every time I'd think about us getting engaged, I'll remember a penis cloud"

"Oh my god! Chloe. Come on. I got a  _plane._ "

"A cliché plane with a banner on it, and then said to look for a  _penis cloud_."

Beca huffs and looks out at the water. "This is bullshit"

Chloe grins and leans over to kiss Beca's cheek "I love you. And one day soon, you'll get it right"

"Yeah, yeah"

* * *

Beca's next attempt came in New Zealand, they were on top of a grassy hill and Beca had to somehow get Chloe to spar with her. This plan was  _brilliant._ With a quick shove and a raise of her fists, Chloe was smirking at her.

"I am so not gonna fight you, Becs"

"Too chicken?"

Chloe bites her lip and looks Beca up and down with an amused grin. "Yes"

"Come on, Chloe. Live a little, we just hiked to the top of this mountain thing to look out at this view, and I think we should fight over it"

"I'm not sparring with you"

"I'll pay you"

"You'll pay me to spar with you? How much?"

"Five hours of sex"

Chloe laughs and shakes her head, turning back to the view.

"Six? ...Seven. Ten? Chloe!"

"I'm not gonna do it"

Beca sighs and decides to just go for it, she moves forward and wraps her arm around Chloe's neck, bending her down into a headlock.

"Beca!"

"Let it happen, Chlo!"

"No!"

Beca squeezes a little tighter and starts drumming her other hand on the top of Chloe's head.

"Ugh!" Chloe bends further down, bringing her arm up over Beca's and putting her hand against Beca's face, standing up and sending the brunette backwards onto the grass.

"Jesus!"

"I said no!"

Beca rolls over and jumps up quickly, moving forward to Chloe again, who was on guard this time.

"Beca, please"

Beca smirks and sends her open hand up towards Chloe's face, getting it blocked by the redhead, then another attempt. Then she sends her other arm forward and pokes Chloe in the stomach, smacks her in the forehead and steps back laughing.

Chloe narrows her eyes at the taunts, then rushes forward and takes Beca down onto the grass, ending up on top of her.

"Ow… fuck" Beca gasps for air and puts her hand up on Chloe's shoulder "I think you broke a rib"

"What? Oh my god! Oh my god" Chloe repeats it a few more times and pulls up Beca's shirt to see how much damage she did, only finding words. 'Marry me this time?' it takes her a second to register that she didn't actually hurt Beca. "Fuck, Beca. Don't fucking do that!" Chloe shoves Beca's shoulders against the ground and gets up to her feet. "I thought you were seriously hurt"

"I am very hurt by the amount of rejections I'm getting"

"Don't be so… just…don't put so much pressure on it, just wait for the moment. You don't have to create all these things just to try and surprise me. You're the most surprising when you just… open yourself up to spontaneity"

Beca sighs and sits up on the grass, bringing her arms back to lean on them "You're really killing me here"

"I'm killing you? You just let me think I broke your ribs. Do you know how awful I would have felt? How awful I  _did_  feel?"

Beca drops her gaze to her legs. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"I know you did it to try and be…some kind of romantic, but maybe you should have thought a little more about that one. Now I'm  _never_  going to spar with you"

Beca groans and slides her arms out to the side, letting herself fall back onto the grass.

Chloe moves forward and straddles Beca's lap, leaning down over her on her arms. "I love you, Becs"

"I love you too. But you just gave me a taste of the sparring and now I want more"

"Well if you didn't ruin it with your stupid broken ribs, I would have kept playing"

"So… if I were to-" Beca lifts her arm to swing it at Chloe's face, stopping well before it reaches. Chloe hadn't even attempted to stop her. She just stared down into Beca's eyes. Beca places her hand on Chloe's cheek. "You're supposed to block me"

"I'm not going to, I know you'd never hit me. So I can get away with not sparring just by not reacting"

"You're the worst"

"You're the best. Now lets  _really_ take advantage of this view " Chloe leans down and presses her lips against Beca's, moving her legs out to lay herself down onto her girlfriend.

* * *

Beca  _thinks_  she has it this time. Which is really what she thought every other time. But this time she's going in with a speech planned. Chloe loves words. All she does is talk.

It was back home a few weeks after they went travelling around. Beca never got the 'This is it'moment whenever they saw things in other countries. But this may work. She has a whole thing planned. And she's almost chickening out as they drive up to the mountain where she took Chloe on her first date. Even though this was technically the place she freaked Chloe out and had to drive her home. It was their first kiss. That's romantic enough to make it their proposal point, surely.

Chloe knew exactly what Beca was bringing her up here for, it was transparent as hell. But Chloe was intrigued to know what way she was going to do it.  _Probably gonna be some huge spotlight in the sky._ Chloe smiles to herself at the thought and she looks over at a very nervous Beca gripping the wheel. "Baby, are you okay?"

"What? Yeah. Fine. Just thinking about…how scary it would be to fly off this mountain"

"Hm. I'm sure it'd hurt" Chloe reaches up to brush her fingers through Beca's hair, trying to settle her future fiancé down.

"Yeah" Beca slows the car down when they reach the top, then she turns off the engine and gets out of the car.

Chloe watches Beca walking to the back of the car from the inside, the trunk pops open and Beca walks back into view with a basket, then she stops at the front of the car and looks in at Chloe. Obviously Chloe was supposed to get out as well, which would have been nice to know.

Beca probably should have mentioned what the plan was, but Chloe was already getting out of the car now and it was too late. She drops the picnic basket on the grassy area and takes the blanket laying on the top of it, spreading it out of the grass.

"I love picnics" Chloe says as she sits down on the blanket next to Beca, watching the brunette setting up slowly with plates and cups.

"Okay. Okay I can't do this." Beca shoves the basket away and turns to Chloe, who was sitting up straight and looking at her concerned. "I just…I need you to marry me. I need to spend the rest of my life like this with you as my wife. You want to say yes, I want you to say yes. Just say yes!"

Chloe smirks and reaches forward to take Beca's waving hand "Was that the speech you intended on giving me?"

"No, not even close. But I forgot it" Beca reaches into her back pocket and takes out a piece of paper. Glancing up at Chloe for a moment and back down again, cringing at her stupid words written down "Chloe, you're the only person I have ever met that can make my heart skip a beat every time you look at me, even after years" Beca inhales deeply "And You have this smile that makes me get this weird nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach, and the way you look in the morning is ridiculously gorgeous, like it's almost blinding to look at how beautiful you are. I'm going off script here, this is really a small piece of paper"

"Keep going"

Beca cringes again and scrunches up the paper in her hand, then looks up at Chloe and continues "You have this way about you that takes over everything I feel, you can say one thing and make me the happiest I've ever been, or say something completely different and cause me to trash a hotel room. You and I are connected, and we need to be connected in marriage, I need to call you my wife"

Chloe stares at Beca's almost scared expression for a moment before she crawls forward and kisses Beca softly, moving back just enough to say "Yes, Beca"

Beca reaches up to Chloe's cheeks and kisses her harder, moving backwards when Chloe starts laying her down on the blanket.


End file.
